Nights and Demons
by Sirastar
Summary: Vegeta ist wieder einmal Spielball des Schicksals. Kann Goku ihn retten. Yaoi GxV und Vx? ! Kapitel 2 3 sind gleich. Lest Sie und ihr werdet verstehen!
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama

Warnungen: Lemon, Rape

Pairings: Vegeta x Goku, Vegeta x ?

Die Geschichte ist aus der Sicht von Vegeta geschrieben. Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte zwei sehr lieben Freundinnen, Saiyanprinzess und Mangafan0.

Nights and Demons

Wieder stehe ich am Fenster und blicke hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Der Wind pfeift in stürmischen Böen über das Land und kündigt nun langsam den Herbst an. Die Sonnenstunden nehmen ab und somit auch die Stunden meiner Sicherheit, denn die Schatten kommen nur bei Nacht. Schatten die mich verfolgen, mich nicht ruhen lassen und mich immer wieder an meine Vergangenheit erinnern.

Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und trotz meines Status bin ich nur ein Spielzeug, ein Spielzeug des Schicksals, das es offenbar gerne sieht mich immer wieder zu demütigen und mir nur wenige Augenblicke des Glückes zu schenken. Ich war kaum fünf Jahre alt als ich meinen Heimatplaneten und alles was mir lieb und teuer war verloren habe. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg lebte ich unter einem Tyrannen der mich zu einem Killer erzog, Töten war alles was ich kannte und wenn ich versagte wurde ich bestraft und wie er es liebte mich zu bestrafen, dann hatte er wieder sein Spielzeug das er Nächte lang quälen und benutzten konnte. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem ich dieser Hölle endlich entkommen konnte und für mich ein neues Leben begann. Obwohl ich es nur ungern zugeben, Kakarott war mein Erlöser, er hat meine bis dahin schlimmste Nemesis in die tiefen der Hölle geschickt und obwohl ich ihn nach alle dem immer wieder herausgefordert sogar fast getötet habe hat er immer zu mir gestanden und zum ersten Mal wusste ich was Freundschaft und Treue bedeuten. Ich lebe hier auf dem Planeten den Kakarott sein zu Hause nennt und einige Jahre war es auch meines, aber jetzt ist es auch eine Hölle und ich kann es niemandem sagen, nicht einmal Kakarott.

Er kennt meine Vergangenheit, durch die Fusion beim Kampf gegen Boo haben wir alles geteilt, unsere Gefühle, unsere Gedanken und unsere Leben. Nach diesem Punkt gab es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns und auch keine Feindschaft mehr, nur eine gewisse Rivalität ist geblieben, aber diese Rivalität brauchen wir beide.

In den Jahren des Friedens haben wir immer weiter trainiert, er seinen Sohn und ich meistens für mich selbst. Mein Sohn hat sich trotz allem auch prächtig entwickelt und ich hatte sogar das Glück nun auch ein zweites Kind zu erhalten. Eine Tochter die ihrer Mutter fast bis aufs Haar gleicht, nur ihr Temperament das hat sie eindeutig von mir geerbt.

Aber wie es schon ein Sprichwort der Menschen beschreibt, wenn die Menschen glücklich sind, dann vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug und mir ergeht es da nicht anders. Die Jahre zogen ins Land und ein neues Turnier wurde veranstaltet. Von Bulma erfuhr ich das auch Kakarott daran teilnehmen würde und diese Chance würde auch ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

Von Kakarott erfuhr ich dann den Grund für seine Teilnahme, Boo war zurückgekehrt und zwar in Form eines Jungen Namens Oob. Damals war mir noch nicht klar warum aber als ich Kakarott gegen diesen Oob kämpfen sah machte sich eine Kälte in mir breit wie ich sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich wollte Kakarott von diesem Jungen wegholen aber er war so euphorisch ihn zu trainieren das ich ihn ziehen lies.

Jahrelang hörte niemand etwas von Kakarott, nicht einmal seine Familie also beschloss ich das, es an der Zeit war zu sehen was er so trieb. Mitten in der Nacht verließ ich die Capsule Corp und Flog gen Osten wo ich die Aura von Kakarott spürte. Ich flog fast um die halbe Welt bis ich das Dorf erreicht hatte. Da ich meine Aura nicht unterdrückt hatte erwartete Kakarott mich bereits. Er war sehr glücklich mich zu sehen und mir erging es nicht anders. An diesem Abend dachte er nicht an den Jungen, er hatte ihn zu seiner Familie geschickt und meinte er würde die Nacht im Wald verbringen. Froh darüber mit Kakarott allein zu sein, vergaß ich allerdings Kakarott meine Meinung bezüglich Oob kund zu tun.

Kakarott führte mich in dieser Nacht zu einer Lagune im Wald. Er erzählte mir von Oob fortschritten und seinem Leben dort und wie er sich auf seine Rückkehr zu seiner Familie freute. Eine weile saßen wir dann einfach so da, erzählten und schwiegen auch zeitweise bis Kakarott sich irgendwann zu mir beugte und seine Lippen auf die meinen legte. Ich wollte mich sofort zurückziehen aber seine Hand in meinem Nacken hielt mich davon ab und nach dem ich ruhiger geworden war wollte ich mich auch gar nicht mehr zurückziehen und lies es geschehen. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger blieb aber sehr zärtlich und erst als wir beide keine Luft mehr hatten löste sich Kakarott von mir.

„Ich weiß du hast in der Vergangenheit sehr viel erdulden müssen Vegeta und vieles ist dir aufgezwungen worden, aber ich verzehre mich schon so lange nach dir das ich dir zeigen möchte das es auch anders sein kann, denn ich liebe dich." Gestand er mir daraufhin leise. Völlig überrumpelt von allem konnte ich erst gar nichts sagen, aber dann legte ich meine Hände an seine Wangen und erwiderte sein Liebesgeständnis, denn auch ich liebte Kakarott. Normalerweise war es einem Prinzen nicht gestattet sich mit Personen aus der dritten Klasse einzulassen, aber das war mir egal. Kakarott war der Einzige der mir Geborgenheit geben konnte und in meinen Augen gehörte er schon längst zur Elite.

Nach diesen Geständnissen begann Kakarott brennend heiße Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen und seine Zunge kostete jeden Millimeter meiner Haut. Immer wieder flüsterte er mir zu wie sehr er mich liebte und als er mir in dieser lauen Nacht tiefe Blicke der Sehnsucht schenkte spürte ich das erste Mal wie mein Herz regelrecht entflammte und sich öffnete. Die Einzige Person die das bisher geschafft hatte war Bulma und nun Kakarott. Diese beiden schafften es das ich in ihren Händen zu wachs wurde. Ich verlor mich in den weiten von Kakarotts Augen und wieder brannten seine Lippen auf meinen. Seine Zunge glitt in meinen Mund und wir fochten zärtlich um die Vorherrschaft. Während dessen hatte er vorsichtig damit begonnen mich von meiner Kleidung zu befreien und er entließ mich erst aus dem Kuss als er mir mein Hemd über den Kopf zog. Zu meiner Überraschung bemerkte ich das, dass auch mein letztes Kleidungsstück gewesen war, so das ich Nackt und vor allem deutlich erregt war. Mit einem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen wandte ich den Blick von Kakarott ab, obwohl dieser mich weiterhin zärtlich ansah.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich zu schämen Vegeta du bist wunderschön," flüsterte er mir zu und knabberte dann an dem empfindlichen Haaransatz hinter meinem Ohr. Dadurch neu beflügelt gewann ich langsam meinen Mut zurück und begann ebenfalls Kakarott zu entkleiden. Kurz darauf waren wir beide Nackt und ich konnte auch zum ersten Mal seine volle Schönheit bewundern. Sanft als wäre ich aus Porzellan legte er sich der Länge nach auf mich und wir spürten uns so nah wie noch nie. Dieser enge Kontakt brachte uns beide zum aufkeuchen und erneut versanken wir in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

Kakarotts Hände streichelten dabei über meinen gesamten Körper und jagten immer wieder Schauer der Erregung durch meinen Körper doch als er an meiner Männlichkeit ankam und diese umfasste musste ich mich aus dem Kuss lösen um aufzustöhnen. Nachdem was mir in der Vergangenheit widerfahren war hätte ich nie gedacht das ich noch einmal so fühlen könnte aber Kakarott belehrte mich bald eines besseren. Sein gleichmäßiges pumpen an meiner Männlichkeit setzte ungeahnte Erregung in mir frei und als er auch noch dazu überging das ganze mit seinem Mund fortzuführen hätte ich gleich kommen können, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Ich wollte diesen Moment so lange wie möglich auskosten, aber Kakarott war einfach zu gut. Meine Hände waren in seine Haare verkrallt und ohne meine zutun bewegten sich meine Hüften ihm immer wieder entgegen. Immer wieder spürte ich wie sich seine starken Halsmuskeln um mich zusammen zogen und sich dann wieder lockerten, nur um mich gleich wieder zu verwöhnen und das war einfach zu viel. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei drückte ich mein Kreuz durch und mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Es schien ewig zu dauern bevor die Spannung nachließ und ich vor Kakarott zurücksank. Kurz bevor ich was zu ihm sagen konnte stellte ich fest das, dass wohl noch nicht alles gewesen war, denn Kakarott befand sich mit seinem Kopf weiterhin zwischen meinen Beinen und begann mich zu lecken. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er immer wieder mein erschlafftes Glied und glitt dann zu meinem Anus. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl machte sich in mir breit als er tatsächlich mit der Zunge ein Stück weit in mich eindrang und trotz das ich vorher vollkommen erschöpft gewesen war baute sich von neuem Erregung in mir auf. Wieder begann ich zu keuchen und schloss genießerisch die Augen und als ich wieder deutlich erregt war hörte Kakarott mit dieser himmlischen Prozedur auf und kam wieder zu mir hoch.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun Vegeta, das könnte ich gar nicht." Versprach er mir und ich spürte wie er meine Beine sanft auseinander drückte und sich dazwischen platzierte. Mit einem Nicken bestätigte ich ihm mein Vertrauen und während er mich dann wieder Küsste spürte ich ihn langsam in mich eindringen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich Angst ich würde wie früher wahnsinnigen Schmerz spüren, aber da war nichts. Kakarotts Vorbereitung, seine Sanftheit und seine Liebe sorgten dafür das ich nicht den geringsten Schmerz spürte. Ein sanftes Keuchen meinerseits brachte Kakarott dazu sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen und er sah mich an und erst als er erkannte das ich keinerlei Schmerz spürte begann er sich zu bewegen. Seine Stöße waren weit ausgeholte und somit drang er sehr tief in mich ein, aber ich wollte schon bald mehr.

„Bitte Kakarott, nimm mich, nimm mich ganz…ich will mehr spüren, mehr von Dir!" Bat ich ihn leise und er kam meinem Wunsch nach und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Ich hatte das Gefühl das seine Männlichkeit mit diesem Stadium noch weiter anschwoll und mich nun gänzlich füllte und als er diesmal zustieß glaubte ich mich im Himmel. Immer wieder zog er sich fast ganz zurück, holte aus und stieß wieder weit in mich und dann traf er einen Punkt in mir der mich Sterne sehen ließ. Wie von selbst begann ich mich gegen ihn zu bewegen und bei jedem Stoß traf er erneut diesen Punkt und bescherte mir Gefühle von denen ich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Wind kam auf aber das störte uns nicht denn wir liebten uns heiß und innig und nach einer für mich unendlich langen Zeit spürte ich wie ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und aus Gefühl heraus wusste ich das es bei Kakarott auch so war. Noch ein paar Mal stieß er zu und schrieen wir gemeinsam unseren Höhepunkt und unsere Lust hinaus in die Nacht. Wie Ertrinkende schlangen wir uns aneinander und fielen völlig erschöpft ins weiche Gras. Kakarott bettet mich in seinen Armen und so schliefen wir ein.

Unbemerkt von uns beiden verschwand ein Augenpaar welches uns von den Büschen aus beobachtet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von sanften Küssen auf meinem Nacken geweckt und als ich die Augen aufschlug erwartete mich der zärtliche Blick von Kakarott. Wir sprachen nicht viel denn wir verstanden uns wortlos. Nachdem wir uns wieder angezogen hatten versprach er mir immer für mich da zu sein und wenn das Training mit Oob vorüber wäre würden wir für immer zusammen sein. Da ich selbst Kämpfer war wusste ich natürlich wie wichtig ihm das war und weil er seine Versprechen immer hielt verabschiedete ich mich mit einem dankenden Kuss von ihm und kehrte in die Capsule Corp zurück.

Ein ganzes Jahr zog so noch ins Land. Ein Jahr in dem ich entspannt mein Leben weiter lebte, meine Kinder beobachtete und sogar mit Bulma auf einen ihrer komischen Bälle ging, doch dann kam die Nacht die mein Glück wieder aus meinem Leben verbannte. In der Nacht als sich Kakarotts und meine Vereinigung Jährte wollte ich ihn überraschen und ihn besuchen, deshalb flog ich mit unterdrückter Aura Richtung Osten. Die Nacht war nicht so schön wie die vor einem Jahr, denn trotz des Spätsommers fegte mir ein stürmischer Wind entgegen, doch das störte mich nicht weiter. In der Hoffnung das Kakarott mich wirklich nicht bemerken würde landete ich etwas entfernt vom Dorf und legte den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß zurück. Ich erreichte die äußerste Hütte die von Kakarott bewohnt wurde und spähte hinein und tatsächlich da lag er, schlafend auf seinem Bett. Leise glitt ich hinein und setzt mich neben ihn, er war so wunderschön selbst im Schlaf, aber ich wollte ihn nicht nur beobachten also küsste ich ihn in der Hoffnung ihn so wecken zu können. Zu meinem Bedauern wachte Kakarott auf diese Weise aber leider nicht auf, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihn zu rütteln, aber auch das half nichts.

„Hey Kakarott wach auf," rief ich ihn, aber immer noch blieb jede Reaktion aus. Besorgnis stieg in mir auf und gerade wollte ich es mit einer sanften Ohrfeige versuchen, als hinter mir eine Stimme ertönte.

„Er sagte du würdest heute kommen und hat sich sehr darauf gefreut und ich freue mich das er Recht behalten hat, denn jetzt bist du hier!"

Ich wirbelte herum und sah eine Gestalt die aus der Dunkelheit trat. Es war Oob aber hatte seine Aura wohl unterdrückt, denn obwohl er jetzt vor mir stand konnte ich ihn nicht spüren. „Wieso freut dich das und warum wacht Kakarott jetzt nicht auf?" Fragte ich Barsch.

Oob antwortete zuerst nicht und begann nur unheimlich zu grinsen und wieder machte sich Kälte in mir breit. „Ich habe ihm ein sehr starkes Schlafmittel verabreicht habe, denn ich wollte nicht das er mir im Weg ist."

Bei was sollte Kakarott dem Jungen im Weg sein und warum wurde mir jedes Mal mulmig wenn er mich ansah. Lange konnte ich nicht überlegen denn jetzt kam der Junge auf mich zu und ich wich zurück. Verdammt noch mal was war das, dass mich vor diesem Jungen, diesem halben Kind zurückweichen lies, ich konnte es nicht beschreiben.

„Wie ich sehe scheinen deine Sinne dich vor mir zu warnen Vegeta, das bedeutet das ich immer noch eine gewisse Verbindung zu dir habe."

„Verbindung du zu mir, tse du willst mich wohl verarschen mit so was wie dir habe ich keine Verbindung," blaffte ich Oob an.

„Zu dem Menschen Oob hast du vielleicht keine Verbindung aber zu dem was in ihm ruht sehr wohl!"

Von was sprach dieser Zwerg da, von das was in ihm ruhte, was sollte das denn sein? Weiter konnte ich allerdings nicht darüber nachdenken weil sich der Junge erneut näherte.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl wer ich bin und vor allem WAS ich einmal gewesen bin Vegeta. Ich war nicht immer ein Mensch und je stärker ich dank Goku geworden bin, desto mehr kehrten Erinnerungsstücke zurück und seltsamerweise auch viele Erinnerung an dich. Wir waren Gegner, harte Gegner aber ich habe es bewundert das du immer wieder aufgestanden bist egal wie ich dich zugerichtet habe und durch das Stück was ich dir hinterlassen habe werde ich wieder komplett und dann bekomme ich was ich begehre. DICH Prinz der Saiyajins!"

„Was zum Teufel redest du da?" Langsam wurde ich sehr wütend, dieser Junge redete tatsächlich von der Vergangenheit als hätte er damals gegen uns gekämpft, sicher er war die Wiedergeburt von Boo aber woher sollte er das jetzt wissen und vor allem was wollte er oder was hatte der Dämon von mir gewollt? Oob schien meine Gedanken zu erahnen denn er erhob die rechte Hand und deutete auf mich, ich wollte ihn schon fragen was das sollte als ein gewaltiger Schmerz meine Brust durchfuhr. Der Schmerz war so stark das ich in die Knie ging und plötzlich war mir als würde etwas meinen Hals heraufkommen, würgend beugte ich mich nach vorn und wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich etwas wabbeliges in meinem Mund was ich sofort ausspuckte. Der Schmerz lies nach und ich setzte mich zurück, doch was ich da auf dem Boden sah ließ mich erstarren, das was ich ausgespuckt hatte war nichts anderes als ein Stück des Dämon Boo, aber wie zum Teufel war das in mich gekommen und vor allem wie lange schon. Noch während ich überlegte begann dieses Stück sich zu bewegen und kroch auf Oob zu.

„Schön das ein Teil von mir in dir überlebt hat Vegeta und jetzt zeige ich dir mein zweites Gesicht, das noch keiner kennt." Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich der dunkelhäutige Junge zurück und begann schneller zu atmen. Man konnte deutlich spüren wie sich Energie um ihn sammelte und langsam zog er sich ein wenig in die Länge, seine Haut wurde heller und das Weiß seiner Augen färbte sich Schwarz und nur wenige Augenblicke später wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, vor mir stand nicht mehr Oob sondern der Dämon Boo und zwar in seiner ersten und gefährlichsten Form: Kid Boo.

„Wie ist das möglich und wie hast du dieses Stück von dir in mich geschafft," um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen hatte ich ihn angeschrieen und obwohl ich es nicht erwartete da Kid Boo kaum gesprochen hatte antwortete er mir mit der Stimme von Oob.

„Oob ist meine Wiedergeburt und offenbar wurde bei der Reinigung meiner Seele nicht alle Erinnerungen komplett entfernt, unter anderem um meine Kraft zu bewahren und zu deiner zweiten Frage, erinnere dich an den Kampf gegen mich, ich hatte mehr genug Körperkontakt zu dir um dir ein Teil von mir mitzugeben und deine Verletzungen haben es noch einfacher gemacht. Eigentlich wollte ich dich somit gefügig machen nachdem ich Son Goku besiegt hätte aber dann hattest du diese blöde Idee mit der Genkidama und so verlief sich mein schöner Plan, aber jetzt hole ich mir dich!"

Wieder taumelte ich zurück, mich gefügig machen, warum verdammt noch mal, aber seine Augen verrieten es. Zum Teufel noch mal, warum war ich für Tyrannen, Dämonen und allem Abschaum so interessant.

„Wenn Kakarott herausfindet wer du bist wird er dich töten, aber das kann ich jetzt auch gerne für ihn übernehmen, ich weiß nicht was du dir davon versprichst aber ich gebe niemals klein bei."

Das Lachen das Boo daraufhin ausstieß ging mir trotz meiner Wut durch Mark und Bein. „Oh Vegeta wenn du dich sehen könntest, so Stolz, so Kraftvoll, so Wunderschön. Seit dem Moment als ich dich und Son Goku in mir gesehen habe und ich dich das erste Mal spüren konnte wollte ich dich, weißt du auch wir Dämonen haben Bedürfnisse und du steigerst diese noch." Nach diesen Worten kam Boo wieder auf mich zu, aber ich verwandelte mich daraufhin in einen Super Saiyajin, niemals würde ich zulassen das dieses Ding näher an mich herankam.

„Du willst kämpfen….hm ich hätte nichts dagegen aber hier ist kein guter Platz denn du willst doch nicht das deinem Geliebten etwas passiert oder." Damit hatte er mich Eiskalt erwischt, Kakarott lag ja immer noch betäubt auf dem Bett, aber was noch schlimmer war damit ließ für einen winzigen Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit nach und das nutze Boo. Ich wollte meinen Blick gerade wieder ihm zuwenden als mich schon ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht traf und ich mich daraufhin auf dem Boden wieder fand. Die Chance aufzustehen wurde mir genommen als sich Boo auf meinen Rücken setzte und mich mit einem geschickten Griff festnagelte. „Eins will ich dir sagen Prinz wenn du artig bist und mir gibst was ich will wird niemandem was passieren, wenn du dich weigerst und zu sehr wehrst dann werde ich deinen Geliebten Goku und jeden töten der dir etwas bedeutet. Du hast die Wahl, das Schicksal der Deinen liegt in deinen Händen," zischte er mir ins Ohr. Mir lief es erneut Eiskalt über den Rücken, aber hatte ich denn eine Wahl, konnte ich wirklich das Leben von so vielen aufs Spiel setzten? Früher hätte ich das vielleicht gekonnt, aber jetzt nicht mehr, ich hatte mich verändert, dank derer die sterben würden, wenn dieser Dämon nicht bekam was er wollte. Resignierend schloss ich die Augen und verwandelte mich zurück.

„Hm sehr schön ich sehe du bist eben doch ein gescheiter Bursche und sorge dich nicht vielleicht wird es dir ja gefallen jemand wirklich mächtiges zu spüren!"

Kaum das er diesen Satz beendet hatte stand er auf und riss mich herum, nur um mir Sekunden Später seine Zunge in den Mund zu stecken. Sein Geschmack war unnatürlich, kalt und einfach nur eklig. Ich musste mich schwer zurückhalten um mich nicht gleich zu übergeben. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit wie mir der Dämonen meine Sachen vom Leib riss nur um mich dann rüde zur streicheln und meine Haut von neuem zu beflecken. Der Kuss dauerte an und ich befürchtete schon ersticken zu müssen als er endlich von mir abließ.

„Hm du schmeckst herrlich weißt du das und jetzt gehörst du ganz mir, aber verzeih mir bitte wenn ich nicht so zärtlich bin wie dein Geliebter Kakarott," höhnte er und begann daraufhin mir über den Hals zu lecken. Immer wieder verkrampfte ich mich unter seinen Berührungen und versuchte ihn von mir zu Stoßen, aber das schien ihn nur noch mehr anzumachen. Seine Finger glitten über meinen mittlerweile völlig Entblößten Körper, kratzen mir über die Haut und hinterließen viele rote Striemen, aus denen sogar teilweise Blut trat.

Dann trat er auch noch mit seiner Zunge den Weg nach unten an und mir wurde immer übler, aber das aller schlimmste war der Verrat meines Körpers. Trotz der schon abstoßenden Berührungen reagierte ich auf Boo und so freute er sich natürlich riesig als er seinen Mund über meine halb erregte Männlichkeit stülpte. Ich hätte am liebsten geschrieen aber diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihm nicht erweisen, ich schwor mir das, er keinen Ton aus mir heraus bekommen würde. Dennoch bemerkte ich mit schrecken wie sich meine Männlichkeit in seinem Mund immer weiter aufrichtete und wie die Erregung langsam heiß in meinem Unterleib brannte. Doch im Gegenteil zu Goku wollte er mir wohl nicht mehr geben, denn als ich ihm offenbar genug erregt war ließ er von mir ab und warf mich auf den Bauch. Da mir diese Stellung gar nicht gefiel wollte ich versuchen mich aufzurichten aber Boo war schneller. Dadurch das er seinen Körper nach belieben verformen konnte Nagelte er mich erneut fest. Meinen Oberkörper drückte er an den Boden, während er meine Hüfte für sich in Position brachte.

In Gedanken schrie ich immer wieder das, er aufhören sollte, aber kein laut kam über meine Lippen. „Noch ein letztes Wort mein schöner Prinz?" Fragte er mich gehässig, doch als ich nicht antwortete kam das wovor ich mich gefürchtet hat.

Mit unglaublicher Gewalt stieß er nach vorn und versenkte sein Glied, welches ich bisher nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte in mich und vom Gefühl her konnte ich nur eines sagen, er war Groß, verdammt Groß. Vermutlich hatte er das auch extra gemacht um mir mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten und beinahe hätte ich laut aufgeschrieen. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung konnte ich jeden Laut unterdrücken. Dennoch als er begann sich zu bewegen und immer wieder brutal zustieß traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich fühlte mich wieder genau wie früher, spürte wieder die Kälte des Tyrannen und seine Klauen in meinen Schultern, ich war gerade Mal sieben, als das zum ersten Mal passiert war und nun fast 50 Jahre Später passierte es wieder, warum, warum musste mich das Schicksal so quälen und warum konnte ich trotz aller Stärke wieder benutzt werden. Es war wohl doch so wie mein Vater einst gesagt hatte, Gefühle machen schwach und nun wurde mir das wieder schmerzlichste vor Augen geführt.

Wieder unterdrückte ich einen Schmerzensschrei, denn Boo hatte seine Finger in meine Hüften gebohrt so das dort Blut hervortrat welches er sich über die Hände schmierte. Auch meine Beine waren von dem brutalen Akt mittlerweile blutverschmiert und es lief immer weiter, denn ich hatte das Gefühl das sich Boo mit jedem Stoss ein Stück weiter in mich versenkte. Er hob mich weiter an um noch besser in mich dringen zu können und ich stand wirklich kurz davor laut zu schreien. Immer schneller und wilder bohrte sich der rosa Dämon in mich und ich hatte das Gefühl das es mich jeden Moment zerreisen würde. Innerlich betete ich das es endlich ein Ende nehmen würde und endlich nach für mich unendlich langer Zeit spürte ich wie Boo sich heftig anspannte und wenig später stöhnte er entspannt auf. Scheinbar erschöpft ließ der Dämon sich auf mich sinken, sein Grinsen dabei, vermochte ich sogar mit geschlossenen Augen zu sehen.

„Sehr schade das du so ruhig geblieben bist, denn ich höre deine Stimme sehr gerne, aber es hatte von Vorteil das du hier niemanden geweckt hast, denn ihr Saiyajins könnt dabei ja wirklich laut sein."

Mist jetzt hatte ich es doch für ihn richtig gemacht, fluchte ich. Konnte denn nie etwas so laufen wie ich es wollte. Noch während ich darüber nachdachte zog er sich aus mir zurück und lies von mir ab.

„Ein Wort zu anderen Vegeta und du weißt was passiert. Das hier war nur der Anfang, jetzt wo ich dich hatte lasse ich dich nicht mehr aus meinen Klauen und ich werde dein Schatten sein. In Nächten wie diesen werde ich zu dir kommen und Verstecken wird dir nichts helfen."

Nach diesen Worten hatte er wieder die Gestalt von Oob angenommen und war verschwunden. Geschunden und Verletzt sammelte ich die letzten Reste meiner Kleidung an und mit einem letzten Blick auf meine Liebe Kakarott verschwand ich in die Nacht.

Wochenlang war ich nicht in die Capsule Corp zurückgekommen und hatte mich versteckt, aber Boo hatte Wort gehalten. In einer windigen Nacht die der Ersten mit ihm glich hatte er mich gefunden und erneut sein Spiel mit mir getrieben. Erst danach kehrte ich nach Hause zurück. Ich redete kaum noch ein Wort und zog mich zurück und da ich früher schon einmal so gewesen war ließen mich die meisten in Ruhe. Auch wenn ich in Ihren Augen Besorgnis lesen konnte vermochte ich es nicht mich auch nur einem anzuvertrauen. Keiner wusste was für Qualen ich in windigen Nächten erlitt und immer wieder erleiden würde.

So stand ich am Fenster und beobachtete wie sich die Bäume im Wind bogen und fürchtete den Schatten der sich mir näherte und kaum das ich die Angst nieder gekämpft hatte, spürte ich schon die Arme des Dämons um mich und der Schmerz folgte nur kurz darauf.

Der Weg in den Tod war mir versperrt da Selbstmord eine Todsünde unter uns Saiyajins war, somit blieb mir nur die Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung das auch dieser Alptraum vorbei gehen würde. Irgendwie, irgendwann!

-Owari-

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht ^.^

Eure Sirastar


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama

Warnungen: Lemon, Rape

Pairings: Vegeta x Boo, Vegeta x Goku

Die Geschichte ist aus Gokus Sicht geschrieben und ist das Sequel zu „Nights and Demons." Diese Geschichte sollte man also vorher lesen.

Hope

3 Jahre sind jetzt vergangen. 3 Jahre seit der Nacht in der ich Vegeta meine Liebe gestanden hatte. 3 Jahre in denen ich mich immer weiter nach ihm verzerrt habe und gehofft hatte er würde erneut kommen, aber zu meinem großen bedauern kam er nicht. Morgen würde sich unsere Nacht zum dritten Mal Jahren und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung das Vegeta wieder nicht kommen würde. In den letzten zwei Jahren war es seltsamerweise immer passiert das ich die Nächte immer durchgeschlafen hatte und auch Tags erst sehr spät zu mir kam. Oob war da meistens schon beim Training gewesen und begrüßte mich freundlich, aber irgendwie fühlte mich nach diesen Nächten immer seltsam. Auch kam es in letzter Zeit sehr oft vor das ich früh zu Bett ging und auch spät wieder aufstand. Das ein Körper schlaf braucht war mir natürlich klar aber ich hatte vorher nie so viel Schlaf benötigt warum jetzt auf einmal. Wenn ich an die letzten drei Jahre zurückdachte gab es mittlerweile viele Nächte in denen ich mich an nichts erinnern konnte und das war alles andere als Normal. Ich war nämlich ein sehr aktiver Träumer und Nächte die einfach schwarz waren, war absolut unverständlich für mich. Auch war mir nach solchen Nächten oft ein wenig schlecht und mit Krankheiten hatten wir Saiyajins wenig zu tun, mein Herzvirus war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Das was mich aber am meisten stutzig machte war das Verhalten von Oob. Von seiner Schwester Mimi hatte ich erfahren das Oob in den Nächten in denen ich so verdammt feste schlief immer verschwand und das sie in solchen Nächten Angst vor ihrem Bruder hätte da er sich auf seltsame Art verändern würde.

Nach dieser Erzählung beobachtete ich Oob in unseren Trainings genauer aber eine Veränderung fiel mir nicht wirklich auf und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl das er sich von mir entfernte. Seine Kraft und seine Vertigkeiten stiegen zusehend und bald würde er fähig sein ein neuer Beschützer der Erde zu sein. Dennoch, es gab inzwischen einen Punkt in mir der mich daran Zweifeln lies und wenn ich zurück dachte dann hatte das Vegeta bei unserer ersten Begegnung mit Oob schon angesprochen, ob daran also wirklich was wahres war.

Mein Blick schweifte zum Himmel während ich weiter überlegte, aber eines schwor ich mir, wenn es wirklich was mit Oob zu tun hatte das ich so fest schlief und das vielleicht auch Vegeta nicht mehr kam dann würde ich das herausfinden, koste es was es wolle.

Ich hatte mich in der Nacht mit Vegeta so wohl gefühlt und als er es trotz seiner schlimmen Vergangenheit auch noch zugelassen hat das ich ihn nehmen durfte, das war für mich der ultimative Liebesbeweis gewesen und dafür wäre ich ihm wohl noch lange Dankbar. Einfach war das für Ihn mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen, das wusste von unserer Fusion her. Als wir durch die Potaras zu Vegetto geworden waren hatten wir alles geteilt. Alle Erinnerungen, alle Gefühle, alle Gedanken und ich hatte erfahren wie sehr er in der Vergangenheit gelitten hatte. Nicht nur das Freezer ihm sein zu Hause und sein Volk genommen hatte, nein er hatte ihm auch seine Unschuld und sein Lächeln genommen. Wie oft hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit geschlagen, gedemütigt und auch vergewaltigt und Vegeta war immer Alleine gewesen. Niemand war damals in der Lage gewesen ihm zu helfen und so musste er diese Schmach Jahre, ach was denke ich Jahrzehnte musste er das erdulden und in dieser Zeit wuchs sein Hass gegen Freezer und gegen alles andere im Universum. Der Einzige der ihm in dieser Zeit ein klein wenig Trost gespendet hatte war mein Bruder Radditz gewesen, er hatte den Prinzen nicht verachtet für das was mit ihm geschah, denn weder er noch Nappa wären in der Lage gewesen sich zu wehren. Radditz Tod hatte Vegeta auch mehr getroffen als er jemals zugegeben hätte aber auch das hatte er vor allen verheimlicht und sperrte es weg wie fast alle Emotionen. Er wollte unverletzbar und stark werden und ließ deshalb niemanden mehr an sich heran. Bulma war die Erste die es geschafft hatte an seiner rauen Schalle zu kratzen und dafür hatte sie einen unvergesslichen Platz in Vegetas Herzen und dann, dann hatte er sich mir geöffnet und ich erfuhr das er mich ebenfalls liebte. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins und ich sein Untertan und dennoch waren wir uns gleich. Wir liebten uns und wir achteten uns und das wollte ich um keinen Preis mehr missen. Umso schmerzte ich mich, Vegeta seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Doch diesmal würde ich zu ihm gehen, dieses mal würde ich nicht schlafen und ich würde herausfinden was das ganze mit Oob zu tun haben.

Am Tag darauf as und trank ich nur das was ich mir selbst beschafft hatte, heute würde ich keine Speisen der Dorfbewohner zu mir hindern um zu verhindern das, dass wirklich eine Ursache für meinen Schlaf sein könnte. Wie gewohnt brachte Oob mir das Essen und wünschte mir noch eine gute Nacht bevor er ging und um keinen Verdacht zu erregen löste ich das mittels meines Ki's auf. Die Nacht war windig geworden und wie mir schon ein paar mal zuvor aufgefallen war, verschwand Oob immer in solchen Nächten. Mimi hatte mir das auch noch mal bestätigt, also wartete ich geduldig in meiner Hütte und tatsächlich obwohl Oob seine Aura unterdrückte spürte ich das er kam. Ich stellte mich schlafend und versuchte zu erfüllen was er tat.

Er tätschelte mir Wange wohl um zu testen ob ich auch wirklich schlief und er als er in diesem glauben war verschwand er. Ich lies ihm ein wenig Vorsprung und folgte ihm dann, allerdings blieb ich am Boden um nicht von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Die Richtung verblüffte mich jedoch, denn er hielt genau auf die Westliche Hauptstadt zu, was wollte Oob hier.

Und dann waren wir dort, an dem Ort an dem mein Geliebter lebte und den ich in dieser Nacht auch aufsuchen wollte und Oob flog direkt an Vegetas Fenster, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten. Ich versteckte mich im Garten der mir selbst nach all den Jahren noch so vertraut war, aber Oob schien das was er suchte nicht zu finden weil er plötzlich fluchend davon flog. Diesmal hielt er auf die Berge zu und als wir näher kamen spürte ich dort eine vertraute Aura, aber was hatte Vegeta hier draußen zu suchen, ausgerechnet in der heutigen Nacht.

„Ich sagte dir doch das Verstecken nichts bringt." Hörte ich dann die Stimme von Oob als er landete. „Ich habe mich nicht Versteckt, aber ich bin hier draußen um dir zu sagen das ich dein Spiel nicht länger mitmachen werde, es sind jetzt zwei Jahre in denen du mich quälst und das nehme ich nicht mehr länger hin."

Zwei Jahre in denen Oob, ausgerechnet Oob Vegeta quälte? Irgendwie stand meine Welt nach dieser Aussage Kopf, wie sollte Oob Vegeta quälen. Ich dachte schon das sei irgendeine Verwechslung und war schon gewillt mich ihnen zu zeigen als ich Oob seltsam Fremd auflachen hörte.

„Du weißt genau was ich dann tun werde Vegeta, ich werde die Erde und alles was dir Lieb ist vernichten und anfangen werde ich mit deinem Geliebten Kakarott. Du alleine hast keine Chance gegen mich und Kakarott liegt wie all die Nächte zuvor betäubt in seiner Hütte und schläft den Schlaf der gerechten."

Also hatte Oob doch etwas mit meinem seltsamen Schlaf zu tun aber Warum?

„Es mag schon richtig sein das ich keine Chance habe aber heute wirst du kämpfen müssen denn ich bin nicht länger dein Spielball du verdammter Dämon!" Schrie Vegeta jetzt Oob an und ich glaubte schon jetzt gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, als ich etwas sah das ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Oob legte den Kopf zurück und saugte Energie an und wenige Augenblicke später, wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, vor Vegeta stand das alte Ich von Oob, der Dämon Boo. Das war es also, was sich an ihm verändert hatte. Sein altes Ich war zurückgekehrt aber warum schien Vegeta davon zu wissen. Die Antwort darauf erfolgte fast sofort.

„Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden das du mir gehörst und wenn du kämpfen willst ist mir das Egal auf so was habe ich keine Lust nur auf Dich." Mit diesen Worten sprang Boo los und obwohl Vegeta auswich bekam der Dämon ihn kurze Zeit später mit seinen verlängerten Armen zu packen. Er umwickelte Vegeta regelrecht und kam dann seinem Gesicht sehr nahe. „Du gehörst mir Prinz und egal was du tust du wirst mir nicht entkommen."

Nach diesem Satz wurden meine Augen so groß wie Bauklötze. Boo küsste Vegeta und das nicht gerade zärtlich. Mein Prinz versuchte von Kopf wegzudrehen aber er hatte keine Chance sich gegen Boo zu wehren. Als der Dämon ihm dann noch die Kleidung vom Leib riss und ihn zu Boden warf war das zu viel für mich. Eine Wut die ich bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte stieg in mir auf und obwohl ich meine Aura weiterhin unterdrückt hielt begann der Boden um mich herum zu vibrieren. Ich hielt an dieser Kraft fest und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln denn mit bloßem darauf zu stürmen würde ich Boo nicht besiegen können, dafür war er zu stark und zu gerissen. Am Ende meines Rücken begann es furchtbar zu jucken und als ich mir an die Stelle faste, an der früher mein Schweif begonnen hatte bemerkte ich einen kleinen pelzigen Stummel, die Kraft die in mir frei wurde sorgte dafür das mein Schweif nachwuchs und vielleicht war das genau das was ich brauchte. Ich wusste das mir die Zeit davon lief das sich Boo bereits rüde über Vegeta her machte aber noch musste ich alles in mir zusammen nehmen und dann war er wieder da. Stolz peitschte das Zeichen meiner Abstammung hinter mir durch die Luft und wirbelte Staub auf. Nur Sekunden später spürte ich einen weiteren Stoß Energie durch mich gehen und mit einem übermenschlichen Schrei entließ ich diese Energie nun. Ich glaubte mein Körper würde unter dem Druck der Energie zerbersten und so schoss ich nach vorn auf meinen alten verhassten Feind zu. Ich bemerkte nicht welche Verwandlung mit mir vorgegangen war, bemerkte nicht das rote Fell auf meinen Armen und Beinen und die wilde Mähne die meine Haare waren. Boo hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, denn gerade als er in meinen Prinzen eindringen wollte stieß ich ihn mit roher Gewalt von diesem fort.

„Rühr Vegeta nie wieder an verstanden," schrie ich ihn an und zu meiner Überraschung schien Boo sehr geschockt zu sein.

„Du wie kommst du hier her, du hast doch geschlafen."

„Dieses Mal nicht Oob und ich könnte mir die Haare raufen wenn ich daran denke wie lange ich nichts bemerkt habe, wie lange du mich benutzt hast, deine Stärke aufgebaut hast aber noch schlimmer wie lange du Vegeta weh getan hast. Wie konnte das passieren, ich habe mir für dich gewünscht das du Wiedergeboren wirst als guter Mensch und dann kommt das."

„Tja da solltest du nicht mich fragen Goku sondern die Herren über Leben und Tod, mir wurden nicht alle Erinnerungen genommen und somit konnte ich zurück kehren und da du schon mal hier bist kannst du gerne deine Ende finden. Machen wir da weiter wo wir vor Jahren aufgehört haben."

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Vegeta, welcher immer noch sichtlich geschockt am Boden lag und richtete dann wieder den Blick auf den Dämon.

„Nein Boo wir werden nicht weiter machen, ich werde es beenden."

Ungläubig lachte der Dämon auf aber ich hatte nicht vor das hier lange herauszuzögern, auch wenn er mein Schüler gewesen war für das was er Vegeta angetan hatte konnte ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen.

Gleichzeitig stürmten Boo und ich los und geschah tatsächlich das was ich nicht erwartet hätte, trotz das ich sein Lehrer gewesen war, war ich wesentlich stärker als damals und er hatte keine Chance. Selbst seine Einwickeltricks konnte ich schlagen und seine Versuch an Vegeta heran zu kommen scheiterten weil ich immer wieder zu stelle war. Nein Boo noch mal würdest du ihn nicht bekommen dafür würde ich garantieren, niemand sollte Vegeta mehr wehtun das hatte er nicht verdient. Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit wie das Schicksal so grausam zu einem Einzigen Lebewesen sein konnte. Vegeta hatte schon so viel Leid und Schmerz erdulden müssen, warum war es ihm nicht vergönnt endlich in Frieden zu Leben? Manchmal ging das Leben grausame Wege aber ich beschloss das jetzt zu ändern. Ich würde Boo töten und dann würde es meine Aufgabe sein Vegeta vor weiterem Unheil zu beschützen.

Und so kam es auch, Boo dem man immer noch seine fast kindliche Form anmerkte wurde immer hektischer während meine Kraft noch stieg und als ich es geschafft hatte ihn zurück zu treiben setzte ich zum Finalen schlag an.

„Auf das deine Kraft diesmal wirklich dem Gutem zukommt." Ich formulierte es extra so um zu verhindern das es eventuell eine neue Wiedergeburt von Boo gab. Um den Jungen Oob tat es mir leid aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Noch schadete der Dämon nur Vegeta, aber wenn seine Macht weiter gewachsen wäre, wäre auch seine Gier wieder gewachsen und wer weiß ob wir ihn dann noch hätten besiegen können. Mein Kamehameha zerriss Boo regelrecht und nicht ein Krümel blieb übrig und trotz das ich wusste warum ich das getan hatte, konnte ich nicht verhindern das mir ein paar Tränen wegen diesem Verlust über die Wangen liefen.

Eine weile stand ich einfach nur da und starrte auf die Stelle an der Boo eben noch gestanden hatte, aber wie ich es auch drehte oder wendete es war vorbei, einfach vorbei. Mit der letzten Träne die vom Wind fort getragen wurde, wandte ich mich ab und ging zu meinem Prinzen welcher immer noch am Boden lag. Er zuckte zusammen als ich ihn berührte und nur meine Hand hielt ihn davon ab sofort davon zu laufen.

„Es tut mir leid Vegeta," flüsterte ich und zog den zitternden Körper an mich. „Warum," begann Vegeta leise. „Warum kommst du jetzt erst?"

Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich antworten sollte, denn ich war drei Jahre ohne Vegeta gewesen und zwei Jahre davon war ich von Oob geblendet worden, wie sollte ich ihm das verständlich machen. Mein Versuch Worte zu finden scheiterte als ich in seine Augen sah, denn er wusste wohl ganz genau was Boo gemacht hatte um mich vom kommen abzuhalten. „Ich war so alleine, ich hab mir nicht mehr gewünscht als das du kommst, doch du bist erst heute gekommen."

„Und ich werde nie wieder gehen Vegeta, ich kann mich nicht dafür entschuldigen das ich zwei Jahre nicht für dich da war und ich will auch nicht das du mir deswegen verzeihst, ich bin jetzt hier und ich werde dich nie, niemals wieder alleine lassen." Mit diesen Worten drückte ich ihn an mich um ihm zu zeigen das ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr loslassen würde und zu meiner Erleichterung spürte ich wie er sich an mich drückte und zu schluchzen begann. Zum ersten Mal seit Namek sah und hörte ich Vegeta weinen und in diesen Tränen lagen all seine Trauer und seine Wut über das geschehene. Er war immer alleine gewesen und noch nie hatte er das Glück gehabt seine Seele durch tränen zu reinigen doch jetzt, jetzt kam alles in ihm hoch und ich ließ ihn gewähren. Bot ihm den Schutz den er sich als kleines Kind so sehr gewünscht hatte und den er sich auch heute noch ersehnte. Nie wieder sollte er allein sein, mein stolzer Prinz.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis Vegeta sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Nach dem er sich wieder gelöst hatte zog er sich ein stück zurück uns sah mich einfach nur an. Vom Gefühl her merkte ich sofort das er wieder begann alles zu blockieren.

„Geh weg," sagte er dann. „Lass mich in Ruhe ich will nicht mehr." Danach stand Vegeta auf und wollte gehen, doch so konnte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Bitte Vegeta dir wird nichts mehr passieren." Hielt ich ihn zurück, doch er wurde fast panisch.

„Was glaubst du wie oft ich das schon gehört habe und immer wieder schaffen andere es, mich zu benutzten. Ich bin das zweit Stärkste Wesen und nicht Fähig mich selbst zu beschützen, wieso solltest du mich dann beschützen können. Du setzt dich für so vieles ein da ist für mich kein Platz mehr und bevor du noch etwas sagst, dieses Ereignis hat mir wieder verdeutlicht das ich durch Gefühle viel zu Schwach geworden bin und jetzt reicht es mir, ich will nicht mehr ich kann so nicht weiterleben, wenn du mir noch einen Gefallen tun willst dann Töte mich Kakarott, mach dem Spiel des Schicksals endlich ein Ende."

Diese Worte sorgten dafür das sich ein riesiger Kloß in meinem Hals bildete, Vegeta hatte offensichtlich jede Hoffnung verloren, wie sollte es mir da möglich sein noch zu ihm durchzudringen. Sanfte Worte bewirkten nichts weil er sie einfach nicht mehr hören wollte, also blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit, es war riskant aber der einzige Weg um Vegeta zu zeigen das er sich auf mich verlassen konnte.

„Du willst das ich dich töte." Die Kälte in meiner Stimme ließ ihn regelrecht aufschrecken. „Wenn ich dich töten soll bitte, das ist für mich kein Problem, aber erst hole ich mir dann noch das was ich von dir will." Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn Ruckartig an mich und zwang ihm meine Lippen auf. Er begann sofort sich dagegen zu wehren und versuchte mich wegzudrücken, aber erst als ich fast keine Luft mehr hatte ließ ich von ihm ab. „Nein Kakarott nicht du auch noch," hörte ich ihn leise Wimmern und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ich wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als ich etwas spürte, Vegetas Geist war durch den Schock weit geöffnet und da ich seit unserer Fusion ohnehin eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte, sah ich was Boo alles mit ihm angestellt hatte und wie er ihm mit meinem und dem Tod seiner Familie gedroht hatte. Deswegen wieder die Sache mit den Gefühlen, aber das was ich weiter sah wie Boo ihn in zwei Jahren Nächte lange gequält und vergewaltigt hatte das trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Aber das was mich am meisten daran quälte war das, Vegeta das wegen Mir mit sich hatte machen lassen, dass hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.

„Es tut mir so leid Vegeta," flüsterte ich, während ich ihn wieder in meine Arme zog. „Wenn hier einer mit dem Tod bestraft werden müsste dann ich, weil ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Du bist mein Prinz und ich hätte alles daran setzten müssen dich zu beschützen. Ich habe deine Liebe zu mir gar nicht verdient auch wenn ich dich von ganzem Herzen Liebe." Damit stand ich auf und drehte Vegeta den Rücken zu. Es war mir nicht möglich ihm länger in die Augen zu sehen, nicht nachdem er meinetwegen soviel hatte durch machen müssen. Ich war gerade ein paar wenige Schritte gegangen als ich eine Art schweres Aufseufzen hinter mir hörte, mehr aus Reflex drehte ich mich herum und sah das Vegeta in die Knie gesunken war. „Ich kann so alleine nicht weiterleben, nicht mehr das ist alles zu viel," seine Worte vermischten sich mit einem Schluchzen und als ich sah das er einen Ki Ball in der Hand formte konnte ich nicht weiter gehen. Es gelang mir im letzten Moment zu verhindern das Vegeta sich mit dieser Energie selbst niederstreckte und tötete, aber durch meine schnelle Reaktion hatte ich ihn regelrecht umgeworfen und nun lagen wir beide erneut auf der Erde. „Tu das nicht Vegeta, das Leben zu beenden ist der Falsche Weg. Ich bitte dich bei allem was mir heilig ist egal was du tust aber bring dich nicht um, ich würde alles für dich tun und das weißt du." Beteuerte ich fest und da die Verbindung zwischen uns immer noch offen war wusste Vegeta wie ernst es mir damit war. Somit umarmte ich ihn einfach nur und hielt ihn fest, nie wieder würde ich ihn gehen lassen, nie wieder sollte ihm etwas geschehen, das schwor ich mir. Mein Herz setzte beinahe aus als ich spürte das Vegeta die Umarmung erwiderte und sich dann endlich an mich schmiegte. „Las mich bitte nie wieder allein."

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine Lassen Vegeta, der Alptraum ist vorbei für immer." Daraufhin lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und endlich bekamen seine Augen wieder den Glanz den ich so liebte. „Du siehst seltsam aus Kakarott, seltsam aber wunderschön." Entgegnete er mir plötzlich und erst jetzt wurde ich mir dem Fell auf meinen Armen bewusst. „Dafür bist du verantwortlich Vegeta, nur durch dich konnte ich diese Stufe erreichen und diese Stufe ist es jetzt auch mit der ich dich beschützen werde, aber glaube ich ja nicht das ich dich mit dem Training jetzt schone oder so, ich will dich auch auf dieser Stufe sehen." Auf diese aufmunternden Worte hin nickte Vegeta. „Wenn man dazu aber einen Schwanz braucht werde ich diese Stufe wohl nicht mehr erreichen können." Bei diesem Satz hatte Vegeta nach meinem Schweif gegriffen und fuhr vorsichtig durch das rote Fell. „Mein Schweif fehlt mir sehr Kakarott, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich an den Zustand ohne ihn gewöhnen konnte."

„Das werden wir ändern Vegeta, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause und bei nächster Gelegenheit wünschen wir dir deinen Schweif zurück." Versprach ich ihm und stand mit ihm auf den Armen auf. „Was wird deine Familie dazu sagen?"

„Meine Söhne werden es verstehen Vegeta und Chichi na ja sie wird wütend sein und vermutlich nie wieder mit mir reden." Seltsam das er sich wegen Bulma keine Sorgen zu machen schien, aber als ich mich mit ihm zur CC teleportiert hatte wurde mich auch klar warum. Wir tauchten direkt bei ihr im Labor auf und sie brauchte nur Sekunden um zu erfassen was passiert war und ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie schon längst wusste wem Vegetas Herz gehörte.

„Du weißt wo sein Zimmer ist Goku und pass gut auf ihn auf." Das Sie ihn immer noch liebte war deutlich zu hören. Somit würde ich Vegeta die Wahl überlassen, denn ich wusste das er für Bulma auch immer noch Liebe empfand, doch diese teilte er mit der Liebe für mich. Vorsichtig trug ich ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Von der ganzen Aufregung erschöpft und ausgelaugt schlief er schon bald ein, aber seine Hände blieben dabei in mein Fell gekrallt. Eine Weile lang beobachtete ich ihn noch, doch dann wurde ich selbst müde und schlief an Vegeta gekuschelt ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich von kleinen Lauten geweckt. Vegeta wand sich in meinen Armen hin und her und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Aus seinen genuschelten Worten heraus konnte ich erkennen das er trotz der schlimmen Taten von Boo immer noch schön träumen konnte. Was mich dann aber doch überraschte war das er meinen Namen stöhnte und ich wollte ihn gerade wecken als er von selbst aufschreckte. Er atmete schnell und versuchte scheinbar zu erkennen wo er war, ich stellte mich weiterhin schlafend legte aber wie durch Zufall meine Arme wieder um ihn. Er zuckte kurz zusammen beruhigte sich dann aber schnell und schmiegte sich vertrauend an mich. Ich war schon wieder kurz vorm einschlafen als ich spürte das er mich am Hals zu lecken begann und ohne das ich etwas dagegen hätte machen können fing ich an leise zu Schnurren. Dadurch scheinbar ermutigt legte sich Vegeta leicht auf mich und küsste mich, wohl immer noch im glauben ich würde schlafen. Der Kuss war angenehm warm und Vegetas Zunge so fesch zu spüren war auch mal etwas anderes, aber vielleicht war es auch genau das was er wollte. Immerhin war er immer nur benutzt worden niemals hatte man Ihn gefragt oder ihm mal die Führung überlassen. Somit würde ich es jetzt ihm Überlassen was er wollte, dass war das mindeste das ich für ihn tun konnte und es schien genau das Richtige zu sein denn er wurde schon bald Mutiger. Seins Küsse verteilten sich mittlerweile über meine Hals und meine Brust und dann kam er wieder hoch zu meinem Ohr. „Aufwachen Koi," flüsterte er so sanft, aber auch verlangend das ich gar nicht anders konnte als die Augen einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen um ihm zu zeigen das ich wach war, aber auch das er machen konnte was er wollte.

Mit einem Nicken verdeutlichte ich Vegeta das er freie Hand hatte und an seinem Blick erkannte ich die Richtigkeit dieser Wahl erkennen. Ich legte mich zurück und ließ Vegeta machen und ich sollte es nicht bereuen. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich wie er mit seinen Lippen über meinen Hals über meine Brust und dann weiter nach unten wanderte. Eine Reaktion von mir kam ich sehr schnell, da ich mich diese ganzen drei Jahre seit unserer ersten Nacht nach ihm verzehrt hatte. Ich hatte schon Angst Vegeta damit zu erschrecken aber scheinbar war er genau darauf aus denn allzu lange hielt er sich nicht auf meinem Bauch aus sondern er wanderte weiter. Ich stöhnte auf als er frech mein bisher nur leicht erregtes Glied in den Mund nahm, so völlig ohne Vorbereitung war ich darauf gar nicht gefasst gewesen und was Vegeta dann tat raubte mir jeglichen Atem. Er begann ohne Umwege meine Männlichkeit zu stimulieren und der Wahnsinn daran war das ich spürte wie ich in seinem Mund immer härter wurde. Dieses Gefühl war beinahe übermächtig und so konnte ich ein zustoßen nur schwer unterdrücken. Vegeta bewegte sich in der Zeit geschickt weiter und immer wieder spürte ich wie sich seine starken Halsmuskeln um mich zusammenzogen und mich schon bald zum Höhepunkt trieben. Ich drückte mein Kreuz immer weiter durch und keuchte immer wieder Vegetas Namen und dann war ich soweit, der Höhepunkt baute sich heiß und kribbelnd in mir auf und dann, dann hörte Vegeta einfach auf. Ich schrie leise auf vor Enttäuschung und raffte mich hoch um zu sehen was Vegeta hatte, da sah ich das er aufgestanden war und sich nun über mir positionierte. Er wollte mich doch nicht etwa……….aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Aufstöhnend warf ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und ließ mich von Vegeta reiten. Das war einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl, ich spürte ihn heiß um mich und seine Enge brachte mich fast um den Verstand und was das wichtigste war, er hatte die Kontrolle und nur das konnte ihm das Vertrauen zu mir geben das er brauchte. Dennoch war ich schon viel zu heiß und spürte das ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. „Bitte Vegeta, mein Prinz, mein Koi ich kann nicht mehr lange." Bettelte ich regelrecht.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"  
Verwundert sah ich auf. „Mein Prinz, mein Koi!"

„Schwöre das ich auf Ewig dein Prinz, dein Geliebter bin!" Ich war von diesem Tun doch ein wenig überrascht, aber durch die ganzen Schicksalsschläge suchte Vegeta wahrscheinlich einfach nur nach Bestätigung die ich ihm gerne geben wollte. „Ich schwöre es, Mein Prinz, Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji, mein geliebter Koi ich werde auf Ewig dein sein und du Mein." Ich hatte diese Worte noch nicht richtig ausgesprochen da biss Vegeta mich in den Hals und aus einem Instinkt heraus tat ich das gleiche bei ihm. Als ich auf sein Blut stieß schienen all meine Sinne Achterbahn zu fahren, in mir überschlug sich alles und ich spürte wie sich die Verbindung die ich zu Vegeta hatte festigte und stärkte. Jetzt verstand ich was der Biss zu bedeuten hatte, er Verband mich und Vegeta und das, das wusste ich aus Instinkt heraus für Immer. Während dieser unglaublichen Sinneseindrücke bewegte Vegeta sich erneut auf mir und so geißelte er uns mit harten Stößen zum Höhepunkt.

Noch lange nach dem Höhepunkt hielten wir uns umklammert, fast aus Angst den Anderen gleich wieder zu verlieren, aber das sollte nicht mehr geschehen denn mit dieser Vereinigung hatten wir alles geteilt. Meine schöne Kindheit und Vegetas Schmerz, das alles wurde zu einem Teil von uns Zusammen und somit linderten wir gemeinsam die Wunden von Vegetas Seele. Langsam löste er sich wieder von mir und blickte mir in die Augen und nun sah ich das wieder, was ich seit unserer ersten Nacht so vermisst hatte. Seine Liebe!

-Owari-

Eure Sirastar


	3. Chapter 25

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama

Warnungen: Lemon, Rape

Pairings: Vegeta x Boo, Vegeta x Goku

Die Geschichte ist aus Gokus Sicht geschrieben und ist das Sequel zu „Nights and Demons." Diese Geschichte sollte man also vorher lesen.

Hinweis: Bis zur vierten Seite ist diese FF mit der ersten „Hope" identisch, dann scheiden sich allerdings die Wege.

Hope - Alternativ

3 Jahre sind jetzt vergangen. 3 Jahre seit der Nacht in der ich Vegeta meine Liebe gestanden hatte. 3 Jahre in denen ich mich immer weiter nach ihm verzerrt habe und gehofft hatte er würde erneut kommen, aber zu meinem großen bedauern kam er nicht. Morgen würde sich unsere Nacht zum dritten Mal Jahren und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung das Vegeta wieder nicht kommen würde. In den letzten zwei Jahren war es seltsamerweise immer passiert das ich die Nächte immer durchgeschlafen hatte und auch Tags erst sehr spät zu mir kam. Oob war da meistens schon beim Training gewesen und begrüßte mich freundlich, aber irgendwie fühlte mich nach diesen Nächten immer seltsam. Auch kam es in letzter Zeit sehr oft vor das ich früh zu Bett ging und auch spät wieder aufstand. Das ein Körper schlaf braucht war mir natürlich klar aber ich hatte vorher nie so viel Schlaf benötigt warum jetzt auf einmal. Wenn ich an die letzten drei Jahre zurückdachte gab es mittlerweile viele Nächte in denen ich mich an nichts erinnern konnte und das war alles andere als Normal. Ich war nämlich ein sehr aktiver Träumer und Nächte die einfach schwarz waren, war absolut unverständlich für mich. Auch war mir nach solchen Nächten oft ein wenig schlecht und mit Krankheiten hatten wir Saiyajins wenig zu tun, mein Herzvirus war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Das was mich aber am meisten stutzig machte war das Verhalten von Oob. Von seiner Schwester Mimi hatte ich erfahren das Oob in den Nächten in denen ich so verdammt feste schlief immer verschwand und das sie in solchen Nächten Angst vor ihrem Bruder hätte da er sich auf seltsame Art verändern würde.

Nach dieser Erzählung beobachtete ich Oob in unseren Trainings genauer aber eine Veränderung fiel mir nicht wirklich auf und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl das er sich von mir entfernte. Seine Kraft und seine Fertigkeiten stiegen zusehend und bald würde er fähig sein ein neuer Beschützer der Erde zu sein. Dennoch, es gab inzwischen einen Punkt in mir der mich daran Zweifeln lies und wenn ich zurück dachte dann hatte das Vegeta bei unserer ersten Begegnung mit Oob schon angesprochen, ob daran also wirklich was wahres war.

Mein Blick schweifte zum Himmel während ich weiter überlegte, aber eines schwor ich mir, wenn es wirklich was mit Oob zu tun hatte das ich so fest schlief und das vielleicht auch Vegeta nicht mehr kam dann würde ich das herausfinden, koste es was es wolle.

Ich hatte mich in der Nacht mit Vegeta so wohl gefühlt und als er es trotz seiner schlimmen Vergangenheit auch noch zugelassen hat das ich ihn nehmen durfte, das war für mich der ultimative Liebesbeweis gewesen und dafür wäre ich ihm wohl noch lange Dankbar. Einfach war das für Ihn mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen, das wusste von unserer Fusion her. Als wir durch die Potaras zu Vegetto geworden waren hatten wir alles geteilt. Alle Erinnerungen, alle Gefühle, alle Gedanken und ich hatte erfahren wie sehr er in der Vergangenheit gelitten hatte. Nicht nur das Freezer ihm sein zu Hause und sein Volk genommen hatte, nein er hatte ihm auch seine Unschuld und sein Lächeln genommen. Wie oft hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit geschlagen, gedemütigt und auch vergewaltigt und Vegeta war immer Alleine gewesen. Niemand war damals in der Lage gewesen ihm zu helfen und so musste er diese Schmach Jahre, ach was denke ich Jahrzehnte musste er das erdulden und in dieser Zeit wuchs sein Hass gegen Freezer und gegen alles andere im Universum. Der Einzige der ihm in dieser Zeit ein klein wenig Trost gespendet hatte war mein Bruder Radditz gewesen, er hatte den Prinzen nicht verachtet für das was mit ihm geschah, denn weder er noch Nappa wären in der Lage gewesen sich zu wehren. Radditz Tod hatte Vegeta auch mehr getroffen als er jemals zugegeben hätte aber auch das hatte er vor allen verheimlicht und sperrte es weg wie fast alle Emotionen. Er wollte unverletzbar und stark werden und ließ deshalb niemanden mehr an sich heran. Bulma war die Erste die es geschafft hatte an seiner rauen Schalle zu kratzen und dafür hatte sie einen unvergesslichen Platz in Vegetas Herzen und dann, dann hatte er sich mir geöffnet und ich erfuhr das er mich ebenfalls liebte. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins und ich sein Untertan und dennoch waren wir uns gleich. Wir liebten uns und wir achteten uns und das wollte ich um keinen Preis mehr missen. Umso schmerzte ich mich, Vegeta seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Doch diesmal würde ich zu ihm gehen, dieses mal würde ich nicht schlafen und ich würde herausfinden was das ganze mit Oob zu tun haben.

Am Tag darauf as und trank ich nur das was ich mir selbst beschafft hatte, heute würde ich keine Speisen der Dorfbewohner zu mir hindern um zu verhindern das, dass wirklich eine Ursache für meinen Schlaf sein könnte. Wie gewohnt brachte Oob mir das Essen und wünschte mir noch eine gute Nacht bevor er ging und um keinen Verdacht zu erregen löste ich das mittels meines Ki's auf. Die Nacht war windig geworden und wie mir schon ein paar Mal zuvor aufgefallen war, verschwand Oob immer in solchen Nächten. Mimi hatte mir das auch noch mal bestätigt, also wartete ich geduldig in meiner Hütte und tatsächlich obwohl Oob seine Aura unterdrückte spürte ich das er kam. Ich stellte mich schlafend und versuchte zu erfühlen was er tat.

Er tätschelte meine Wange wohl um zu testen ob ich auch wirklich schlief und er als er in diesem glauben war verschwand er. Ich lies ihm ein wenig Vorsprung und folgte ihm dann, allerdings blieb ich am Boden um nicht von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Die Richtung verblüffte mich jedoch, denn er hielt genau auf die Westliche Hauptstadt zu, was wollte Oob hier.

Und dann waren wir dort, an dem Ort an dem mein Geliebter lebte und den ich in dieser Nacht auch aufsuchen wollte und Oob flog direkt an Vegetas Fenster, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten. Ich versteckte mich im Garten der mir selbst nach all den Jahren noch so vertraut war, aber Oob schien das was er suchte nicht zu finden weil er plötzlich fluchend davon flog. Diesmal hielt er auf die Berge zu und als wir näher kamen spürte ich dort eine vertraute Aura, aber was hatte Vegeta hier draußen zu suchen, ausgerechnet in der heutigen Nacht.

„Ich sagte dir doch das Verstecken nichts bringt." Hörte ich dann die Stimme von Oob als er landete. „Ich habe mich nicht Versteckt, aber ich bin hier draußen um dir zu sagen das ich dein Spiel nicht länger mitmachen werde, es sind jetzt zwei Jahre in denen du mich quälst und das nehme ich nicht mehr länger hin."

Zwei Jahre in denen Oob, ausgerechnet Oob Vegeta quälte? Irgendwie stand meine Welt nach dieser Aussage Kopf, wie sollte Oob Vegeta quälen. Ich dachte schon das sei irgendeine Verwechslung und war schon gewillt mich ihnen zu zeigen als ich Oob seltsam Fremd auflachen hörte.

„Du weißt genau was ich dann tun werde Vegeta, ich werde die Erde und alles was dir Lieb ist vernichten und anfangen werde ich mit deinem Geliebten Kakarott. Du alleine hast keine Chance gegen mich und Kakarott liegt wie all die Nächte zuvor betäubt in seiner Hütte und schläft den Schlaf der gerechten."

Also hatte Oob doch etwas mit meinem seltsamen Schlaf zu tun aber Warum?

„Es mag schon richtig sein das ich keine Chance habe aber heute wirst du kämpfen müssen denn ich bin nicht länger dein Spielball du verdammter Dämon!" Schrie Vegeta jetzt Oob an und ich glaubte schon jetzt gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, als ich etwas sah das ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Oob legte den Kopf zurück und saugte Energie an und wenige Augenblicke später, wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, vor Vegeta stand das alte Ich von Oob, der Dämon Boo. Das war es also, was sich an ihm verändert hatte. Sein altes Ich war zurückgekehrt aber warum schien Vegeta davon zu wissen. Die Antwort darauf erfolgte fast sofort.

„Du hast immer noch nicht verstanden das du mir gehörst und wenn du kämpfen willst ist mir das Egal auf so was habe ich keine Lust nur auf Dich." Mit diesen Worten sprang Boo los und obwohl Vegeta auswich bekam der Dämon ihn kurze Zeit später mit seinen verlängerten Armen zu packen. Er umwickelte Vegeta regelrecht und kam dann seinem Gesicht sehr nahe. „Du gehörst mir Prinz und egal was du tust du wirst mir nicht entkommen."

Nach diesem Satz wurden meine Augen so groß wie Bauklötze. Boo küsste Vegeta und das nicht gerade zärtlich. Mein Prinz versuchte von Kopf wegzudrehen aber er hatte keine Chance sich gegen Boo zu wehren. Als der Dämon ihm dann noch die Kleidung vom Leib riss und ihn zu Boden warf war das zu viel für mich. Eine Wut die ich bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte stieg in mir auf und obwohl ich meine Aura weiterhin unterdrückt hielt begann der Boden um mich herum zu vibrieren. Ich hielt an dieser Kraft fest und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln denn mit bloßem darauf zu stürmen würde ich Boo nicht besiegen können, dafür war er zu stark und zu gerissen. Am Ende meines Rücken begann es furchtbar zu jucken und als ich mir an die Stelle faste, an der früher mein Schweif begonnen hatte bemerkte ich einen kleinen pelzigen Stummel, die Kraft die in mir frei wurde sorgte dafür das mein Schweif nachwuchs und vielleicht war das genau das was ich brauchte. Ich wusste das mir die Zeit davon lief das sich Boo bereits rüde über Vegeta her machte aber noch musste ich alles in mir zusammen nehmen und dann war er wieder da. Stolz peitschte das Zeichen meiner Abstammung hinter mir durch die Luft und wirbelte Staub auf. Nur Sekunden später spürte ich einen weiteren Stoß Energie durch mich gehen und mit einem übermenschlichen Schrei entließ ich diese Energie nun. Ich glaubte mein Körper würde unter dem Druck der Energie zerbersten und so schoss ich nach vorn auf meinen alten verhassten Feind zu. Ich bemerkte nicht welche Verwandlung mit mir vorgegangen war, bemerkte nicht das rote Fell auf meinen Armen und Beinen und die wilde Mähne die meine Haare waren. Boo hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, denn gerade als er in meinen Prinzen eindringen wollte stieß ich ihn mit roher Gewalt von diesem fort.

„Rühr Vegeta nie wieder an verstanden," schrie ich ihn an und zu meiner Überraschung schien Boo sehr geschockt zu sein.

„Du wie kommst du hier her, du hast doch geschlafen."

„Dieses Mal nicht Oob und ich könnte mir die Haare raufen wenn ich daran denke wie lange ich nichts bemerkt habe, wie lange du mich benutzt hast, deine Stärke aufgebaut hast aber noch schlimmer wie lange du Vegeta weh getan hast. Wie konnte das passieren, ich habe mir für dich gewünscht das du Wiedergeboren wirst als guter Mensch und dann kommt das."

„Tja da solltest du nicht mich fragen Goku sondern die Herren über Leben und Tod, mir wurden nicht alle Erinnerungen genommen und somit konnte ich zurück kehren und da du schon mal hier bist kannst du gerne deine Ende finden. Machen wir da weiter wo wir vor Jahren aufgehört haben."

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Vegeta, welcher immer noch sichtlich geschockt am Boden lag und richtete dann wieder den Blick auf den Dämon.

„Nein Boo wir werden nicht weiter machen, ich werde es beenden."

Ungläubig lachte der Dämon auf aber ich hatte nicht vor das hier lange herauszuzögern, auch wenn er mein Schüler gewesen war für das was er Vegeta angetan hatte konnte ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen.

Gleichzeitig stürmten Boo und ich los und geschah tatsächlich das was ich nicht erwartet hätte, trotz das ich sein Lehrer gewesen war, war ich wesentlich stärker als damals und er hatte keine Chance. Selbst seine Einwickeltricks konnte ich schlagen und seine Versuch an Vegeta heran zu kommen scheiterten weil ich immer wieder zu stelle war. Nein Boo noch mal würdest du ihn nicht bekommen dafür würde ich garantieren, niemand sollte Vegeta mehr wehtun das hatte er nicht verdient. Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit wie das Schicksal so grausam zu einem Einzigen Lebewesen sein konnte. Vegeta hatte schon so viel Leid und Schmerz erdulden müssen, warum war es ihm nicht vergönnt endlich in Frieden zu Leben? Manchmal ging das Leben grausame Wege aber ich beschloss das jetzt zu ändern. Ich würde Boo töten und dann würde es meine Aufgabe sein Vegeta vor weiterem Unheil zu beschützen.

Und so kam es auch, Boo dem man immer noch seine fast kindliche Form anmerkte wurde immer hektischer während meine Kraft noch stieg und als ich es geschafft hatte ihn zurück zu treiben setzte ich zum Finalen schlag an.

„Auf das deine Kraft diesmal wirklich dem Gutem zukommt." Ich formulierte es extra so um zu verhindern das es eventuell eine neue Wiedergeburt von Boo gab.

Dieses Mal riskierte Boo es allerdings nicht sich gegen meine Energie aufzulehnen. Kurz bevor mein Blast ihn erreicht verschwand er in den Boden. Ich setzt ihm sofort nach um zu verhindern das er entkommen würde, aber ich konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein ersticktes Keuchen hinter mir und als ich mich herumdrehte da ich das, was mir den Angstschweis auf die Stirn treten ließ. Boo hatte sich zu Vegeta geschafft und hielt ihn nun in einer sehr vertrauten Weise am Hals in die Luft.

„Las ihn sofort los!" Schrie ich Boo an, doch dieser hob nur die freie Hand und deutete mir mit einer Bewegung des Zeigefingers das er genau das nicht tun würde. Gerade als ich losstürmte um Vegeta mit Gewalt Boo's Klauen zu entreißen erlebte ich den Schock meines Lebens. Boo verformte sich und wickelte Vegeta vollkommen ein und noch viel schlimmer, er tat das was er schon zuvor getan hatte, er absorbierte ihn. Jede meiner Bewegung, um das zu verhindern schien um tausend Jahre zu spät zu kommen und somit konnte ich nur noch hilflos mit ansehen wie Boo seine Gestalt veränderte. Er streckte dich etwas und seine Muskeln bildeten sich weiter aus, während sich über seinen Oberkörper eine Weste legte und fingerlose Handschuhe an seinen Händen erschienen. Zudem war sein Gesicht markanter geworden, doch dieses nun meinem Geliebten ähnliche Gesicht trieb mir fast die Tränen in die Augen. Warum hatte ich das nicht vorher gesehen, Boo hatte mit vielen alten Tricks gekämpft doch das war wirklich das schlimmste das ich mir hätte ausmahlen können und dann lachte er und diese Lache ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt das Vegeta mir gehört und nun gehört er ganz mir, denn in meinem Körper kann ich noch leichter mit ihm machen was ich will und wenn du mich tötest, tötest du auch deinen Geliebten." Tönte die höhnische Stimme in meinen Ohren.

„Wie fühlt es sich an wenn man das was man liebt auf diese weise entrissen bekommt? Ich weiß es tut weh nicht wahr, aber ich sage dir was weh tut Son Goku. In einem völlig fremden Körper wiedergeboren zu werden in dem man nur noch ein Spiegel seiner selbst ist und das neue Ich ist auch noch so dämlich sich von meinem alten Erzfeind trainieren zu lassen und nur langsam kann man zurückkehren. Ich wurde zum Zerstören erschaffen und ich bin nur dem Grund meiner Erschaffung nachgegangen, wie jedes lebende Wesen und deswegen ist es mein gutes Recht nun an der Stelle weiter zu machen. Ich werde die Erde verschonen, aber wenn du mir noch einmal in die Quere kommst dann vernichte ich dich und diesen Planeten."

Mit Schrecken hatte ich diesen Worten zugehört und erst als sich Boo zum gehen abwandte fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Warum Vegeta?" Und obwohl ich es nicht erwartet hätte blieb Boo stehen und wandte sich mir erneut zu. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du ihn willst. Ich begehre diesen dunklen Prinzen und schuld daran bist Du!"

Bitte, ich sollte daran Schuld sein? Doch stellen konnte ich diese Frage nicht denn Boo schien sie zu erahnen und fuhr fort.

„Seit ihr damals in mir gewesen seit, weiß ich mehr von Euch als euch lieb ist und besonders von Vegeta da ich ja schon kurz davor war ihn zu absorbieren und dann war da der Kampf gegen ihn, er war hoffnungslos unterlegen und dennoch bin ich noch nie einem Wesen begegnet das so oft wieder aufgestanden ist wie Er."

Und das war der Grund das er mir meinen Prinzen wegnehmen wollte? Aber was sollte ich dazu sagen, mich bewegten ja die gleichen Gründe ich war in Vegeta verliebt, verehrte ihn regelrecht und bewunderte seine Hartnäckigkeit und seines unbeugsamen Willens. Dennoch es gab einen entscheidenden Unterschied auch wenn wir beide Vegeta liebten so erwiderte Er nur die Liebe zu einem, nämlich zu mir!

„Wenn du ihn wirklich Lieben solltest dann hast du den größten Fehler gemacht den du hättest machen können Boo. Wenn man jemanden liebt dann macht man alles für diesen und zwingt ihm nichts auf und du hast Vegetas Gefühle ausgenutzt und dir mit Gewalt genommen was du wolltest, hast du etwa geglaubt auf diese weise würde er deine Liebe irgendwann erwidern?"

Boo Gesicht wurde daraufhin grimmig. „Nein das wird er wohl nicht und ich hatte keine andere Wahl da du ihn mir ja bereits weggenommen hast."

„Dennoch hast du nicht das Recht dazu weil es alleine Vegetas Entscheidung ist wen er liebt und wenn nicht."

„Ich will ihn aber, er soll nur mir gehören, nur weil du neben ihm der letzte Saiyajin bist heißt das nicht das du ihn bekommst."

Ich schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf, trotz das Boo Vegeta absorbiert hatte, er war wiedergeboren und damit noch ein Kind, ein ziemlich halsstarriges und verbohrtes Kind. „Dann schlage ich vor das wir das beenden."

„Ich glaube nicht das du das willst Son Goku, denn ich beabsichtige nicht die gleichen Fehler zu machen wie früher, also hättest du nur die Wahl mich zu töten und dann tötest du auch Vegeta."

Ich wusste genau das er recht hatte, also spielte ich in meinen letzten Trumpf aus in der Hoffnung ich könnte Boos Selbstsicherheit knicken.

„Dann hör tief in dich hinein Boo und sag mir was hörst du von Vegeta. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er den dem Kampf möchte denn er würde lieber sterben als weiter gequält zu werden."

Und tatsächlich, ich sah Unsicherheit in Boos Augen aufblitzen, aber typisch wie auch Vegeta versuchte er das nicht zu zeigen.

„Und selbst wenn Vegeta das wollte, du wirst ihn nicht einfach so töten und da bin ich mir sicher."

Boo verging sein Grinsen nach diesen Worten wieder schnell, als mein Gesichtsausdruck hart blieb. „In einem Punkt hast du recht, dich und somit Vegeta zu töten wird das schwerste was ich je tun musste aber das ist die nächste Lektion in Sachen Liebe. Wer liebt muss auch loslassen können!"

Mit einer Träne im Auge entlud ich bei diesen Worten die Energie die ich schon die ganze Zeit unbemerkt von Boo, gesammelt hatte. Der Angriff traf ihn direkt und vollkommen überraschend. Als ich seinen Markerschütternden Schrei hörte, dachte ich für einen Moment daran aufzuhören, immerhin war ich dabei meinen Schüler und meinen Geliebten zu töten, aber ich war mir sicher das keiner der beiden so weiterleben wollte. Zu meinem bedauern musste ich feststellen das Boo mehr als nur Vegetas Kraft absorbiert hatte, denn wie es Vegetas Art war rappelte er sich nach diesem Angriff tatsächlich wieder auf. Schwer Verletzt und fast zu Staub zerfallen und trotzdem stand er wieder. „Ich habe den Stolz von Vegeta ich gebe nicht auf." Schrie er mich an und damit regenerierte er sich wieder völlig und Sekunden Später schlug mir bereits eine Attacke entgegen. Kaum war ich dieser ausgewichen tauchte Boo hinter mir auf und wickelte mir seinen Arm um den Hals. So nicht mein Lieber! Sofort schlug ich mit dem Ellebogen nach hinten um ihn zum loslassen zu bewegen und es gelang mir. Wieder gerieten wir in einen Nahkampf und ich erkannte in seinen Kombinationen Vegeta wieder. Das waren Sekunden in denen ich mich fragte in wie weit Boo die Persönlichkeit seiner Opfer annahm. Eine harte Ki Attacke von beiden Seiten ausgeführt ließ uns auseinander stürmen nur damit wir wieder in einem harten Kampf auf einander trafen. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit meinerseits gelang es Boo mich, wie zuvor Vegeta einzuwickeln. Verzweifelt versucht ich Boo von mir zu drücken aber der hatte mich perfekt Bewegungsunfähig gemacht und sein leises Lachen lies mir die Haare zu Berge stehen. „Es sieht so aus als seiest du im Nachteil, wie wäre es wenn ich dir einen Gefallen tue und dich wieder mit Vegeta vereine, in mir für immer. Wir drei gäben sicher ein super Gespann ab, meinst du nicht."

„Nein das meine ich nicht, wir sind geschaffen um Individuen zu sein und keine Sklaven eines anderen." Widersetzte ich mich ihm weiterhin obwohl ich schon mit dem schlimmsten rechnete, auch noch in Boo zu verschwinden das war mit Abstand das übelste was der Welt und auch mir passieren konnte.

„Na ja um ehrlich zu sein ist mir das egal und es ist für mich die sicherste Methode das du mir nicht mehr in die Quer kommst. Also verabschiede……………."

Was Boo noch sagen wollte würde wohl nie den Weg aus seinem Mund finden. Denn plötzlich lies er mich los und taumelte ein Stück zurück. Er hatte sich die Hände an die Schläfen gedrückt und die Augen schmerzhaft zusammengekniffen. „Nein aufhören so nicht, das kannst du gar nicht." Schrie er mit einem Mal aber mich schien er damit nicht zu meinen, einen Moment beobachtete ich die seltsame Szene noch in der Boo immer wieder mit jemandem zur Reden schien und unter Schmerzen herumflucht. „Verdammt hör auf, hör auf das ist doch nicht möglich." Fluchte er zuletzt und dann wurde mir klar was er hatte, Vegeta wehrte sich in ihm. Deutlich spürte ich das aufflammen seiner Aura, irgendwie musste Vegeta es geschafft haben sich ein wenig von der Absorbition zu lösen und er funkte Boo nun gewaltig dazwischen. Immer wieder schrie der Dämon laut auf und seine Schmerzen schienen mit jeder Sekunde zuzunehmen und dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Nur Vorsichtig wagte ich mich heran, aber als Boo den Kopf hob schreckte ich trotz allem zurück. Fast vom Himmel gefallen wäre ich allerdings als er die Augen öffnete, das waren nicht mehr Boo's rot-schwarze Augen sondern eindeutig die von Vegeta.

„Jetzt hast du die Chance Kakarott führ es zu Ende." Brachte er schwer hervor, während ich einen Moment überlegte was er wollte, aber dann wurde es mir klar. Vegeta wollte wirklich das ich ihn tötete meine Entscheidung war trotz allen Schmerzens richtig gewesen.

Dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern das mir die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. „Es tut mir leid Vegeta, es tut mir leid das ich dich nicht beschützen konnte."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig Kakarott, erinnere dich an deine Worte: Wer liebt muss auch wissen wann der loslassen muss. Und erinnere dich auch an meine Worte: Ich liebe dich Kakarott und wenn es das Schicksal will sehen wir uns im Jenseits wieder. Aber jetzt beende das hier, beende mein Leiden!"

Seine sonst so starke und doch nun so sanft klingende Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein und ich war nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Als ich den Blick hob sah ich das letzte Mal in seine unergründlichen Tiefen die mich jedes Mal verzauberten.

„Ich liebe dich Vegeta."

Mit einem Nicken seinerseits wusste ich wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuten, dann hob er die Arme seitlich weg und stellte sich mir ungeschützt entgegen. Sein Blick bewegte mich zur Eile denn keiner von uns wusste wie lange er Boo unterdrücken konnte. Erneut sammelte ich Energie und diesmal ballt ich sie so intensiv zusammen das ich sicher sein konnte den Dämon endgültig zu vernichten. Und dann kam der Moment der mir für Sekunden das Herz in Starre versetzte, ich zog die Arme nach vorn und entließ die tödliche Salve aus meinen Händen. Die Tränen rannen mir immer weiter über die Wangen und als die Ladung den Dämon mit Vegetas Augen in die Brust traf fing ich an zu schreien. Die Zeit schien tausend Mal langsamer zu vergehen und ich sah wie sich die Augen Vegetas mit letzter Dankbarkeit darin schlossen und dann im Licht der Energie verschwanden, so wie der Rest des Dämons. Mein Herz krampfte sich unweigerlich noch weiter zusammen und als sich sämtliche Energie aufgelöst hatte und ich sicher war, das kein Rest des Dämons zurückgeblieben war, da begann ich laut zu weinen. Immer wieder Schrie ich den Namen meines verlorenen Geliebten und ich hatte das Gefühl das mit jeder Sekunde die verging ein weiteres Stück meines Herzens brach. Noch nie hatte ich solch unbeschreiblichen Schmerz über den Verlust eines anderen empfunden und ich wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Noch Stunden nachdem dieser Alptraum geendet hatte saß ich da und starrte auf die Stelle an der Vegeta zuletzt gestanden hatte. Ich konnte einfach immer noch nicht glauben das er nun wirklich gegangen war und erst jetzt wurde mir auch bewusst wie sich Vegeta gefühlt haben musste als ich gestorben war. Aus seinen Gedanken wusste ich das er mich schon lange geliebt hatte und die Jahre allein waren für ihn eine Qual gewesen, vielleicht war das jetzt der gerechte Ausgleich dafür.

Ein altes Sprichwort der Menschen besagt: Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden! Aber in dem Bezug was ich nun fühlte war ich mir darüber nicht mehr so sicher. Wie Vegeta blieb mir nur die Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung ihn eines Tages im Jenseits wieder zu sehen!

-Owari-

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht!


	4. Chapter 3

Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama

Warnungen: Lemon

Pairings: Vegeta x Boo, Vegeta x Goku

Dies ist das letzte und fortführende Kapitel zur zum Alternativen Teil von „Hope". Ich habe Saiyanprinzess und Mangafan0 ein Happy End versprochen und hier wird es kommen. Extra noch mal viel Spaß euch beiden.

Together

1 Jahr war es inzwischen her das ich Boo zurück in die Hölle geschickt hatte und mit ihm hatte ich Vegeta zum Tode verurteilt. 1 Jahr das mir so lang vorkam wie kein anderes, ohne Vegeta am Leben zu wissen schien die Zeit quälend langsam zu vergehen und alles was nicht positiv verlief schlug mich gleich doppelt so hart nieder. Mittlerweile lebte ich wieder in der alten Hütte meines Großvaters. Nach dem Kampf mit Boo war ich zu meinen Freunden zurückgekehrt und hatte ihnen alles erzählt und ich habe Chichi verlassen da ich ihr einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie war anfangs sehr sauer versuchte zum Schluss aber doch mich zur Rückkehr zu überreden aber das konnte ich einfach nicht. Mein Herz gehörte Vegeta da konnte ich nicht einfach so weiter machen wie bisher und letzten Endes hatte sie das Verstanden. In all den Jahren die wir zusammen gewesen war hatte ich Sie oft alleine gelassen und trotz allen Widrigkeiten und Streitereien war Sie mir immer treu geblieben, deswegen wurde Sie von meiner Frau zu meiner wirklich besten Freundin und als sie nach einem halben Jahr tatsächlich einen Liebhaber fand freute ich mich sehr für Sie.

Doch mein Herz war weiterhin schwer und die Wunde wollte nicht so wirklich heilen.

Ich hatte trotz schweren Herzens meine Kraft ausgebaut und weiter trainiert und obwohl ich nicht mehr so genau wusste für was ich das eigentlich tat, so kam es mir dennoch richtig vor. Dennoch als sich die Nacht näherte in der ich von genau einem Jahr Vegeta töten musste wurde meine Seele immer schwerer und ich fürchtete schon von dem Gewicht meiner Trauer erstickt zu werden doch die Erlösung kam nicht.

Am Abend dieser Nacht legte ich mich früh hin und ich hoffte einfach nur diese Nacht vollkommen zu verschlafen, doch ein heraufziehender Sturm schien mich daran hindern zu wollen. Manchmal glaubte ich das Wetter würde sich meinen Launen anpassen und so brachte diese Nacht trüben Regen und Donnergrollen mit sich.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Kurz darauf wurde der Raum schon von den Ersten Blitzen erleuchtet und das Gewitter legte ungehemmt los. Entgegen meiner Befürchtung konnte ich tatsächlich schnell einschlafen und somit bekam ich von dem tobenden Sturm nicht viel mit, allerdings bemerkte ich auch nicht das Licht was sich gegen Mitternacht in meinem Schlafzimmer ausbreitet und dann wieder verschwand. Traumlos wälzte ich mich über mein Bett denn mein Instinkt sagte mir ich würde beobachtet werden und dieses Gefühl weckte mich letztendlich. Suchend sah ich mich um, aber erst als ein weitere Blitz mein Zimmer erhellte bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Vor mir an meinem Bett saß Vegeta. Ich rieb mir ein paar Mal die Augen zum sicher zu gehen das ich keine Illusion aufsaß aber er war da, wie war mir nicht klar aber er war da.

„Vegeta?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, immer noch mit der Angst im Bauch es sei doch nur ein Traum.

„Ich bin es Koi du kannst es ruhig glauben." Nachdem ich diese Worte gehört hatte hielt mich nichts mehr ich sprang auf und zog Vegeta in meine Arme. Erst die Wärme seines Körpers überzeugte mich endgültig davon das mein Koi wieder da war. „Aber wie ist das möglich, sogar Shenlong meinte er habe nicht die Macht dich zurückzubringen?"

Vegeta lehnte sich nach dieser Frage ein Stück zurück und begann zu erzählen:

„Ganz genau verstehe ich es selbst noch nicht Koi, nachdem du mich und Boo erlöst hast kam ich wie gewohnt zu Enma. Er wirkte sehr in Eile meinte bei mir sei noch nichts entschieden und schickte mich dann in einen Nebenraum. Gerade rechtzeitig wie es schien denn kurz nach mir kam die Seele von Boo. Er tobte und schrie und schien mich zu suchen. Enma ist ihm nur großer Kraft Heer geworden da er sich einfach nicht bändigen lassen wollte und so haben sie seinen Seele zur endgültigen Verbannung geschickt, da sich alle einig waren das ein weitere Versuch einer Widergeburt zur gefährlich wäre. Kurz darauf bat Enma Daio mich über den neuen Schlangenpfad zu deinem Meister Kaio zu gehen. Da ich eh nichts mit mir anfangen konnte tat ich es, aber da ich es wie ich glaubte nicht eilig hatte ließ ich mir Zeit und so vergingen fast 9 Monate die dich unterwegs war. Meister Kaio sagte dazu nichts er wusste das ich diese Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht hatte und ich war schon zwei Monate bei ihm als er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte warum ich bei ihm erscheinen sollte. Er begann von dem Training mit dir zu erzählen, von deinem Lachen und deiner offenen Art und das er nun um dich besorgt sei da dein Herz mindestens so schwer war wie das meine. Am Anfang verstand ich nicht warum er mir das ganze jetzt aufs Auge drückte zumal ich ja selbst noch um dich und das verlorenen Leben trauerte aber dann kam er Kami sei Dank zur Sache. Er meinte Plötzlich er habe sich bis an die höchsten Gottheiten gewandt und es sei entschieden worden, dem Retter des Universums seinen innigsten Wunsch zu erfüllen, nämlich mit seiner Liebe vereint zu sein. Ich habe ihn sofort abgewürgt und herumgeflucht das ich es nicht zulassen würde das du sterben müsstest nur um wieder bei mir sein zu können und du kennst ja meine Art, ich habe Kaio bestimmt eine halbe Stunde nicht zu Wort kommen lassen und Uranai Baba meinte das sei Rekord verdächtig gewesen. Na ja auf jeden Fall begann er während meiner Argumentation zu grinsen und als ich geendet hatte meinte er schlicht. Wenn ich nicht zulassen wollte das du Stirbst, dann müsste ich einfach wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Weißt du wie mich das umgehauen hat, ich hatte schon mit allem abgeschlossen und war eigentlich bereit in die Hölle zu gehen und dann das alles, ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr was ich noch sagen sollte und bin einfach weggelaufen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, ich weggelaufen aber ich hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nur Angst das alles wieder in Schmerz und Pein enden würde aber Meister Kaio versicherte mir das, das nicht mehr geschehen würde und dennoch ich hab noch einen Monat gebraucht um mich zu entscheiden und somit muss ich mich bei dir endschuldigen das du so lange Leiden musstest aber ich konnte nicht schneller zurückkommen, das hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet."

Ich hatte Vegeta die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört und ich konnte ihn verstehen, er hatte so viel durchgemacht, wie hätte ich da auch erwarten können das er einfach alle vergisst und neu Anfängt. Denn solches Leid und solchen Schmerz konnte man nicht einfach vergessen aber man konnte lernen damit zu Leben und das würde ich ihm jetzt beibringen.

„Ich hätte auch bis zu meinem Ende auf dich gewartet Vegeta, ich liebe dich und daran hat sich nichts geändert, ich habe mir nur vorwürfe gemacht das ich dich nicht habe retten können, wo du eine ruhiges Leben doch endlich verdient hast. Du hast es verdient geliebt und auf Händen getragen zu werden und das möchte ich dir jetzt erfüllen, denn du bist meine Seele, mein Prinz." Flüsterte ich und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte legte ich meine Lippen auf die seinen.

Nach kurzem zögern beantwortete er mir meinen Kuss und schlang seine Arme um mich. Mit diesem Kuss gab ich ihm meine Seele hin offenbarte ihm all meine Gefühle und auch das ich ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Und so wie ich das spüren konnte verstand er es. So glücklich wie in diesem Moment war ich das letzte mal vor 4 Jahren gewesen als wir unsere erste Nacht miteinander teilten und ich wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder missen. Wie ein Ertrinkender schlang ich meine Arme um ihn immer noch mit der Angst im Hinterkopf dieser Augenblick könnte vergehen und Vegeta würde doch wieder verschwinden aber das geschah nicht. Vegeta war wieder lebendig und nun würden wir zusammenbleiben.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen mit Vegeta im Arm erwachte war das Glück vollends in mein Herz zurück gekehrt und in den folgenden Monate blühten wir beide regelrecht auf. Vegeta war ein paar mal auch in der Capsule Corp gewesen und hatte somit noch ein paar schöne Dinge für uns bekommen. Bulma liebte ihn immer noch und ich wusste das er sie mit Sicherheit auch noch liebte, sie hatte einfach einen unsterblichen Platz in seinem Herzen und den würde ich mit keinem der beiden nehmen. Mit einem zusätzlichen Haus von Bulma hatten wir beide nun auch wesentlich mehr Platz und wir hatten sogar einen GR in dem wir langsam wieder das Training aufnahmen. Ich war wie schon früher immer wieder von Vegetas Fähigkeiten überrascht, nicht das er mir trotz der fehlenden Stufe ein härterer Trainingspartner als früher war er hatte auch sonst allerhand Talente. Er putzte, kaufte ein, kochte und backte sogar und ich kann euch sagen er konnte verdammt gut kochen und backen. Manchmal tat ich nichts lieber als Vegeta bei seinen kleinen Arbeiten zu beobachten denn er konzentrierte sich bei jeder Arbeit die er verrichtete ganz auf das was er tat und das bewirkte das sein Gesicht oft eine schöpfende oder denkerische Maske inne hatte. Dem Wechselspiel seiner Mimik konnte ich stundenlang zu sehen und immer wieder stellte ich fest wie sehr ich ihn liebte. In unseren gemeinsamen Nächten hatte ich auch fast immer im das Kommando überlassen und zur Heilung seiner Seele war das genau der richtige Weg.

An einem Abend ließen wir uns zusammen vor dem Haus nieder. Die Sonne war am Untergehen und ein angenehmer Wind des Spätsommers zog über uns hinweg. Vegeta saß zwischen meinen Beinen und hatte den Rücken an meinen Bauch und meine Brust gelehnt. Ich hatte dabei meine Arme um ihn gelegt und mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner rechten Schulter, während wir die Ruhe um uns herum genossen.

Irgendwann begann ich unbewusst Vegeta über die Arme zu streicheln und ich merkte es erst als er leise zu schnurren begann. Gut somit wollte ich das nutzen und ihn etwas verwöhnen. Sanft streichelte ich weiter, über seine Arme, seine Brust, seinen Hals und alles was ich erreichen konnte ohne ihn großartig bewegen zu müssen und Vegeta genoss diese Streicheleinheiten in vollen Zügen. Ich spürte wie er sich immer mehr entspannte und sich weiter gegen mich lehnte um es mir leichter zu machen. Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten ließ ich mich dann zurück sinken und zog Vegeta mit mir, so kam er auf mir zum liegen und wie ich es erwartet hatte rollte er sich herum so das wir uns in die Augen sehen konnten.

Unsere Blicke schienen sich in diesem Moment für Ewig zu verschmelzen denn jeder von uns wusste was der andere wollte und so spürte ich nur Sekunden später seine Lippen auf den meinen. Er schmeckte so herrlich süß, ein Kuss von Vegeta zu erhalten das war wie das süßeste Bonbon der Welt zu lutschen. Er schmeckte einfach herrlich und hatte ich erst Mal seine vorwitzige Zunge im Mund so wollte ich ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Seinen Geschmack genießende hielt ich den Kuss so lange wie möglich an aber letzten Endes mussten wir uns aus Sauerstoffmangel voneinander lösen. Vegeta fuhr damit fort sanfte Küsse über meinen Hals zu verteilen und so legte ich schnurrend den Kopf ins Gras. Er war absolut einmalig gut darin all meine sensiblen Punkte zu finden und mich bis aufs äußerste zu reizen, deshalb merkte ich gar nicht wie schnell er mich schon von meinem Hemd und dann auch von meiner Hose befreit hatte. Ich versuchte ihn mit all meinen Sinnen zu erfassen und je stärker meine Konzentration auf ihn wurde um so mehr spürte ich ihn in jeder Phaser meines Körpers. Erst als auch meine Shorts den Weg auf den Boden fanden, fand ich ein Stück in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nein diesmal wollte ich Vegeta Glück schenken, also musste ich ihn dazu bringen mich zu wollen. Mit einem kurzen aufbäumen und einer fließenden Bewegung schaffte ich es ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten und ihn unter mich zu bringen. Ich wusste genau wie sehr Vegeta diese Stellung missfiel, weil sie ihn einfach zu sehr an all das schlimme erinnerte aber ich wollte es riskieren und ihm zeigen das, diese Erinnerungen endgültig Vergangenheit waren.

„Darf ich dich verwöhnen Vegeta?" Fragte ich sanft und der überraschte und dann dankbar wirkende Blick in seinen Augen zeigte mir das ich das Richtige getan hatte. In Vegetas Leben war ihm immer alles aufgezwungen worden, niemals hatte sich Jemand Gedanken über seine Gefühle gemacht und ob er das überhaupt wollte. Nie hatte man ihn gefragt ob man ihren Berühren durfte, nein die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit hatten es einfach getan und mit meiner Frage bewies ich meinem Koi, das ich nie so wäre. Er konnte auf mich Vertrauen und das war mir das wichtigste. Das er sich an mich gebunden hatte war bisher das größte Zeichen des Vertrauens gewesen, welches er mir entgegen gebracht hatte und nun ergab er sich mir und ich war in diesem Augenblick so glücklich wie am Tag unserer Bindung und dieses Glück sollte nun auch Vegeta fühlen.

Sanft verwöhnte ich nun seinen Hals und reizte seine Brustwarzen durch den Stoff seines Hemdes. Es dauerte eine weile bis ich dazu überging unter den Stoff zu gleiten und meine Finger über seine so herrliche Haut zu führen und doch wurde ich bei jedem Streicheln mit einem leisen Schnurren belohnt. Voller Vorsicht zog ich ihm dann sein Hemd aus um seine Brust nun auch mit meiner Zunge verwöhnen zu können. Ich wusste das er es liebte wenn ich heiße Kreise über seine Brust und seinen Bauch zog und als ich dann noch meine Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versenkte konnte er nicht mehr leise sein und endlich hörte ich ein erregtes Stöhnen von ihm. Von diesem Stöhnen neu angestachelt glitt ich weiter und während ich jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskel von ihm küsste und somit zum zucken brachte, schoben meine Finger seine Hose samt Boxershorts von seinen Beinen. Mit meinem Schweif fing ich nun an über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu streichen und ich reizte ihn indem ich immer wieder, wie zufällig über sein bereits stark erregtes Glied streichelte.

Sein Stöhnen für diese Taten war Musik in meinen Ohren und zu wissen das ihm meine Aktionen gefielen erregte mich umso mehr. Wie eine Schlang wand sich Vegetas bebender und wunderschöne unter mir und zeigte das er mehr wollte und ich war bereit ihm so viel mehr zu geben, er sollte wieder spüren das es auch an der unteren Position anders sein konnte und das er mir vertrauen konnte.

Langsam wanderte mein Kopf nun weiter und als ich meinen Mund über sein Glied stülpte bog er augenblicklich sein Kreuz durch und kam mir entgegen. Innerlich lächelnd glitt ich immer wieder seine volle Länge auf und ab und zusätzlich begann ich noch den Punkt zu massieren an dem einst sein schweif begonnen hatte. Ein noch lauteres Stöhnen als vorher war meine Belohnung und ich spürte förmlich wie die Spannung in ihm anstieg. Er vermied es krampfhaft zuzustoßen und sein wimmern zwischendurch ließ mich wissen wie weiter er war. Als er kurz vorm kommen war hörte ich abrupt auf was mir ein Knurren seinerseits einbrachte. Ich legte mich wieder über ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Darf ich dich nehmen?" Flüsterte ich ihm sanft ins Ohr, aber nachdem er sich lange nicht rührte befürchtete ich schon das er sich wieder zurückziehen würde. Als er sich dann auch noch herumdrehte und ich mit der Brust nun an seinen Rücken geschmiegt war verlor ich fast schon die Hoffnung, aber dann erfüllt sich mein Traum. Vegeta rieb seinen Anus gegen meine Erregung und sah mich mit glitzernden Augen über die Schulter her an. „Ich liebe dich." Versicherte ich ihm noch mal meine Vorsicht und drang dabei langsam in ihn ein. Ich verharrte sofort einen Moment als ich merkte das er sich verspannt und ging erst weiter als sich sein starker Muskelring wieder ein wenig um mich löste. Rücksichtsvoll nahm ich einen ersten Rhythmus auf und versuchte ihm so viel Freude und so wenig Schmerz wie möglich zu bereiten. Vegeta hatte indes seine Hände im Gras verhackt um Halt zu finden, immer wieder drückte er sich Nähe suchend an mich und zeigte mir wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Durch diese Gefühle beflügelt, begann ich mich immer fester in ihn zu bohren und er kam mir immer fester entgegen. „Schneller Kakarott….ich brauche dich!" Keuchte er zwischen meinen Stößen und stachelte mich somit an weiter zu gehen. Nun wurde ich nicht nur fester sondern auch schneller und mir blieb bei der Hitze mit der Vegeta mich umschloss im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Spucke weg. Als Vegeta plötzlich laut aufschrie hatte ich schon Angst ihm weh getan zu haben, aber ein Blick in sein vor Erregung angespanntes Gesicht zeigte mir das ich den bestimmten Punkt in ihm getroffen hatte. Deshalb lehnte ich mich weiter vor um bei jedem meiner kommenden Stöße diesen Punkt in ihm zu treffen und ihm somit noch größere Lust zu bereiten. In diesem Rhythmus verbleiben Schrie Vegeta immer wieder Lustvoll auf und er begann sich vor Lust unter mir zu winden. Sein Körper war mit vielen kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckt und schimmerte im Abendlicht geheimnisvoll. Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen und begann diese zarten Schweißtropfen von seiner Haut zu lecken, was ihm offenbar sehr gut gefiel da er sich jeder Berührung meiner Zunge entgegen reckte. Langsam spürte ich das ich bald kommen würde und Vegeta erschien es nicht anders zu gehen und mit dem kommen Höhepunkt baute sich noch ein anderes Verlangen in mir auf. Ich beugte mich weiter hoch und begann Vegeta über den Hals zu lecken. Aber es blieb nicht beim lecken, denn während ich weiter fest in ihn Stieß wurde etwas in mir immer wilder und so begann ich schon bald an seinem Hals zu knabbern und dann, dann war es soweit. Der Höhepunkt kam in einer gewaltigen Welle und tauchte meinen und auch Vegetas Körper in ein Meer aus Flammen. In purer Hitze pressten wir uns aneinander und dann biss ich zu. Ich biss in einen bestimmten Punkt an Vegetas Nacken aber ohne die Haut vollends zu durchbrechen. Der Aufschrei von Vegeta war sicher Meilenweit zur hören aber das störte uns nicht weiter. Er Griff nach hinten um an mir halt zu finden und so hielten wir uns fest. Erst nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit ließ ich von seinem Hals ab und wir lösten uns voneinander. Erschöpft aber zufrieden fielen wir beide ins Gras. Unser Atem raste und lange konnte keiner von uns ein Wort sagen. Vegeta war der Erste der sich genügend erholt hatte um wieder zu Sprechen fähig zu sein.

„Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst was du gerade versucht bzw. getan hast Kakarott." Begann er mit so einer ernsten Stimme, das es mir eine Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte. Schon das schlimmste befürchtend setzte ich mich auf und sah Vegeta an. „Was habe ich getan?" Fragte ich mit leicht erstickter Stimme.

Daraufhin schüttelte Vegeta ein wenig den Kopf. „Du weißt zwar inzwischen wieder viel über das Volk der Saiyajins aber eben doch nicht alles. Kakarott bei den Saiyajins kann bei einem Liebesakt wie diesem auch ein Mann schwanger werden!"

Was sagte Vegeta da, bei den Saiyajins konnten Männer schwanger werden, aber das war doch unmöglich.

„Ich sehe an deinem Gesichtsausdruck das du das für unmöglich hältst aber es ist so. Die Zahl der Männer überwiegt bei den Saiyajins wie hätten wir sonst überleben sollen. Aber du hast das instinktiv gemacht was dazu nötig ist du hast in eine ganz bestimmte Stelle in meinem Nacken gebissen, an dieser Stelle der in unserer Muttersprache Pregra heißt sitzt ein Nervenstrang der den Prozess einleitet. Nur wenn dieser Strang dem Druck der Zähne des Partners ausgesetzt wird, stellt sich mein Körper darauf ein. Dein Samen ist nun in meinem Blut und wird damit in eine, die Menschen würden es Gebärmutter nennen, getragen die wie bei Frauen verborgen in unserem Unterleib liegt. Das bedeutet wenn dein Biss stark genug war, was ich denke, wirst du in 6 Monaten erneut Vater werden." Beendete Vegeta seine Erklärung. Und auch wenn ich instinktiv wusste das es wahr war, so konnte ich es im Moment einfach noch nicht glauben. Vegeta würde ein Kind bekommen von mir, das war mehr als ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ausmahlen können. Ein gemeinsames Kind mit Vegeta, das war die beste Zukunftsaussicht überhaupt. Immer noch sprachlos zog ich Vegeta einfach in meine Arme und drückte ihn voll Glück an mich.

„Heißt das du freust dich auf ein Kind?" Murmelte Vegeta leise.

Daraufhin schob ich ihn ein Stück weg um ihm genau in die Augen zu sehen.

„Mehr als alles andere Koi, ich liebe dich und ein Kind mit dir wäre die Erfüllung aller Träume meines Lebens."

„Stört es dich dann nicht das ich in den nächsten 2 Monaten Dick werden?"

Auf diese Frage hin musste ich Lachen. „Nein Geta das wird mich nicht stören ich Liebe dich um deinetwillen, da macht dein Aussehen keinen Unterschied und besonders dann nicht wenn du ein neues Leben in dir trägst." Daraufhin küssten wir uns noch mal und gingen anschließend zusammen ins Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann amtlich. Vegetas Augen hatten sich golden gefärbt und er erklärte mir das, dass nur bei männlichen, schwangeren Saiyajins passierte, warum vermochte aber Niemand zu erklären.

Überglücklich blickte ich der kommenden Zeit entgegen und so wurde 6 Monate Später und nach einer Nervenaufreibenden Schwangerschaft, in der Vegeta mehr als schlimme Stimmungsschwankungen und Fressanfälle hatte meine Tochter geboren.

Ihr Name war Sira Prinzessin der Saiyajins.

-Owari-


End file.
